Burn
by madbeme
Summary: Harvey knew that day changed his destiny. A moment in time with her changed his fate. As the winds of change sends their worlds into collision again, will Harvey find the part of himself that he had lost along the way to becoming Harvey Specter Esquire... (think Suits meets Rescue Me)
1. Chapter 1

The office is a whirlwind of activity as the alarm sounds and the chaos ensues. Everyone is debating the next move. It is difficult to know if they should choose the stairs or risk it and try the elevator. With the office almost empty, Harvey and Donna head to the stairs with Mike and Louis in tow. It is at that moment that déjà vu hits him. He looks up to see the firefighters coming up the stairwell. As they move to the side to allow them to pass, it comes in another wave and hits him with even more intensity. Donna notices the visible change in Harvey's expression.

Flashes of so long ago and that horrible day fill his mind. That day was filled with moments that were burned into his mind with the jet fuel forever. He flashes back to the stairwell as they raced to get out. He remembers them passing as they marched upward and onward so many of them that never returned. Their walk up those stairs was into oblivion. He knows how very lucky he was that day. He was late for a meeting at Windows… being late save his life… changed his very destiny.

As they make eye contact, Harvey knows the face. He has seen it before. He looks at the helmet. He makes a mental note of the numbers on it. Donna gives him a gentle nudge to make Harvey move forward. They walk down what seems to be a million steps out into the lobby and into the blazing sunlight. They gather with the rest of the firm and wait. Wait until they are cleared to return to their offices. The street is filled with trucks, ladders and engines of every size. Donna notices Harvey's preoccupation and gives his arm a tug.

"You okay?"

Harvey is pulled back into the moment. "Yeah, just a little déjà vu is all."

Donna already knew the answer to that particular question. She knows how freaked out he was about that day though he kept so much of it on the inside. There is a side to that day that is only known to those who were there. Seeing it on TV and seeing it are not the same thing. Harvey saw it. He survived it. Mike has also picked up on the change in Harvey but keeps his tongue. There is enough going on at this moment.

After a long while they are cleared to return to their offices. Fortunately, they are cleared to ride the elevators. They settle back into their day as the visitors arrive. The fire was in their offices on an upper floor. Several firefighters arrive to talk to Jessica. Harvey sees the face again just as he remembered it that day. He never thought he would see her again. He saw her on the train so many times prior to that day. She was always quiet with a book. She always read the classics. He knew her schedule. It was as crazy as his own schedule at the DA's office. He never knew what she did or where she was coming from or going to until… She was in the stairwell that day. She helped him and walked off into oblivion. Her face… he swore he would never forget that face.

Her face is dirty from the smoke. Her helmet sits slightly cockeyed on her head with the mask dangling just as it did that day. The only difference to today is the location. She is talking to Jessica about what happened upstairs. After about 10 minutes, she walks passed Harvey with a soft smile and heads to the elevator with a couple of her counterparts.

After the firefighters leave, Harvey returns to his office and stares out the window towards downtown. He holds the paper he had jotted the badge number down on. He looks at it and out the window to the beautiful day. It is a warm September day. He had always loved the sunset of summer. It was renewed after that fateful day. Mike walks in pulling his attention away from the window.

"The funny thing about firemen is... Night and day they are always firemen." He places a file on Harvey's desk. Harvey walks back over and picks up the file as he takes his chair.

"You see that glow in the corner of your eye. It's your career dissipation light and it's going into overtime." He looks down at the paper he was holding. Mike takes the hint and turns to leave as Harvey speaks again.

He holds up the paper. "I want the name that goes with this." Mike reaches down and takes the paper. He looks at the number. "What is this?"

Harvey doesn't look up as he answers. "It is a badge number. An FDNY badge number. I want to know who it belongs to." Mike knows from Harvey's tone that this not something to comment or question but maybe the answer he wants will answer the questions that Mike wants to ask. "Sure, no problem."


	2. Electric

Mike sits before his computer to work on the task that Harvey has given him. The name is easy to find. Tess O'Brien. Actually, Tesla O'Brien. Lt Tesla O'Brien. He looks up the department records. It hits him. From her records, he knows where Harvey would have met her. Harvey must have been at the Trade Center from the way he reacted to the firefighters in the stairwell. He pulls up an image that now haunts him. He remembers every detail of what he saw on TV that day. Like Kennedy's assassination, it was one of those moments in time that everyone knows what they were doing when they found out. The image he pulled up he had seen before. He just did not know who it was in the photo and now he does. The image was famous. It was on every news source. It is an image of a couple of fire fighters carrying another to help. They are caked with white dust. Their features are barely discernable in with the thick coating of dust on their faces and clothes. Tess was one of the assisting firefighters. His curiosity is now peaked. He investigates a little deeper. She has the normal citations for this and for that. She made lieutenant a few years ago. For the heck of it, he hits Google. The results surprise him. She graduated from… from Penn? Penn and she is a fire fighter? Interesting. Born and raised in the city but attended boarding school. The more he reads the less sense it makes. He puts those details to the side since Harvey only asked for a name and prepares to take that name to Harvey.

Mike appears in Harvey's doorway. Harvey looks up as Mike places a piece of paper in front of him. Harvey looks down. "Tesla… like Nichola?"

Mike cracks a smile. "Don't Hertz me, baby." Harvey rolls his eyes at Mike.

"Don't forget to tip your waitress on your way out."

Harvey sits and stares at the paper. He knows her name, now what to do with it. He pulls out his cellphone. He scans his contact list for the solution. "Hey, I have a job for you." Harvey gets up and shuts his door which grabs Donna's attention. The look on his face tells her not to hit that intercom button.

Several days later, Harvey meets up with the recipient of his phone call. It is the PI he uses for stuff that the wants off the books. Rachel meets up with him on the street. She gives him her usual flirty smile. "So it's about a girl? This must be quite a girl." She gives him a nudge as she hands him an envelope.

"It's not what you think." Harvey hands her an envelope.

She smiles at him again. "It never is." She gives him a wink and evaporates. Harvey tucks the envelope into his jacket. He turns the corner and hops into the back of his Lexus.

Harvey walks into his penthouse tossing his jacket onto the couch. He places the envelope on the table and then pours himself a drink. He sits on the couch staring at the envelope for a while. He wonders if this is the right move or just the shock and awe of seeing something unexpected. He remembers her kindness at a moment of chaos. He remembered so many encounters with her on the train. It occurs to him. She was like him. She did not work near the towers. She worked near his office. She was always on the train before him but she got off at his stop. What an extraordinary twist of fate that would have put her in that stairwell with him at that moment. He picks up the envelope and pulls out the folder that lies within.

He sits back. "Well, Tess… it is time to see who you are." He flips through the pages that reveal the history of Tesla O'Brien. She is his age. Grew up in Throg's Neck in the Bronx. She is one of eight. She is the youngest of eight with five brothers and two sisters. He reads on. Boarding school…. University of Pennsylvania. She could not be from money. Not with where she grew up. Her mother died when she was young. She went to boarding school soon after. He reads while sipping his drink. He knows what he wanted to know about Ms. Tess.

The next morning finds Harvey on the subway. He knows where she lives. Perhaps old habits are still habits. He waits. After about 20 minutes he sees her. She is a creature of habit. He doesn't approach her. Instead he just watches her from afar. Harvey knows what stop she is heading for and by fortune's hand is his too. He gets up as she approaches the door. She recognizes him from the day before as Harvey allows her in front of him. She smiles. "Never figured you for the train."

"People never cease to surprise." Harvey smiles at her as they exit the train and part ways.

Mike walks towards the office where he receives the shock of his life. Harvey is walking up from the subway. "You took the subway?"

"I've lived in New York longer than you. I have ridden the subway." Mike is certainly not going to let this go. "Yeah but thought you were beyond going all native."

Harvey grabs a coffee before heading up to the office.

After an appropriate amount of time has passed, Mike hits Donna up for the gossip. "So why would our man Harvey be riding the subway this morning?" Donna's expression is priceless.

"He went native?" Mike nods. Donna looks over his shoulder staring at Harvey. This unfortunately gets Harvey's attention. They are snagged.


	3. Tomorrow

"You went native to see her… you know there will be a point at which this just turns creepy." Donna knows what is on Harvey's mind when he gets like this.

"I'm not stalking her." Donna circles to the front of his desk. "Harvey, I know where you know her from. I remember. Just don't get how you get."

"And how do I get."

"Brave Clarice. You will let me know when those lambs stop screaming, won't you?" Donna turns from him and walks towards the door.

"Silence of the Lambs, that is creepy, even for you, Donna." Donna winks back at him with a flip of her tongue and walks out the door.

The business of the day ensues. Harvey had a case with a big shot of a banker. A pretentious asshole of a broker who has managed to attract the attention of the SEC again… This case pairs him with Louis. Grand just grand. Harvey has commitments for the next few days which occupy his time from morning until night. As the opportunity presents, he takes a chance that she will be there again. There is something about her that fascinates him.

He is greeted again by the soft smile as they exit the train. "Fancy meeting you here, again."

"So what makes you think I don't take the train?" Harvey walks with her as they exit. She looks him up and down.

"The 10k suit… and the 100k watch." She takes a sip of her coffee. "So, what's on your mind Mr. Specter?"

"You know my name?" Harvey is genuinely surprised that she knows his name. With a flick of the newspaper, Tess reveals how she knows exactly who he is. The paper has its annual most eligible bachelor list. She holds it discreetly for Harvey to see the headshot and article.

"Oh, that." She gives him a wink. "Yeah, that. We are in Manhattan. Mr. Specter. It could turn into a feeding frenzy if you are not careful." Tess gives him a flirty wink as she walks off. "Have a good day, Harvey."

Harvey likes her moxie. He heads to his office.

The trend continues to the point at which Ray is not sure what has gotten into Harvey but then again it's Harvey. He laughs it off as folly. He has seen it before and he will see it again. He now drops Harvey off at the subway entrance down from the office on a regular basis.

Tess has begun to enjoy her morning banter with Harvey. She looks for him at the top of the stairs as she has found him so often… waiting with a coffee. She is wondering how long that this will last with the approach of the colder weather.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." Harvey hands her a coffee. "Good Morning to you, too." They chat as they walk towards the intersection where they usually part ways in the morning. As they prepare to part ways, Harvey asks her again. "Have dinner with me Tess."

Tess rolls her eyes. "Harvey." Harvey stops her. "Have dinner with me, it's just dinner… not a proposal… I'll pick you up tomorrow night."

"Harvey…" He stops her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night." Harvey winks at her and walks off. Tess heads off to the fire house with a smile on her face. It has been a long time since she was on a date. Then the panic sets in. It has been a long time since she has been on a date.


	4. My Kind of Problem

Tess enters the firehouse to the usual shift change chaos. She heads to her locker to drop her things. Today she is already dressed in her uniform so there is one less thing to do. Her smile and bright mood draw the attention of several of her cohorts as she enters the kitchen.

"My my aren't we in a good mood this morning, OB1." The captain is coming off shift as Tess is coming on. She gives him a wicked grin. She is still happier with being called OB1 rather than its original manifestation of just OB… one is a Jedi master… the other is a tampon.

"And what brings a smile like that to your face." She takes the seat in front of him and sips from her coffee. There is still time before the rigors of the day for some conversation.

"Nothing, just a nice ride in… that's all, Sul." Sully has known Tess long enough to know that is not the truth but it has been a while since he saw a smile like that on the LT and that is reason enough to let it alone.

Tess no sooner plants her bottom in the chair as the alarm sounds. Technically Sully is still on the clock but Tess puts up her hand. "Sit down… I got this…" She hands him her coffee… someone might as well enjoy it. "Catcha on the flip." She taps her head as she heads to grab her gear.

Sully takes a sip from the cup. "Oooo Hawaiian… nice n smooth." He settles into the chair to enjoy. "I love it when the kid comes early." He leans back and watches them leave through the door.

Harvey enters his office with the same bright smile that instantly draws Donna's attention. "So?"

Harvey rounds his desk and takes a seat. "And?" Donna is not having this. "Why the smile?"

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" She surveys him closely as she paces. "Purple tie so you are feeling bold today and the Carmichael deposition is not until tomorrow. You brought your own coffee which means you were stalking again this morning… Hawaiian blend so you are being pretentious… I'll be damned… she finally said yes." She looks at him again. "or she said yes whether she knows it or not."

Harvey is a bit offended by the stalker remark, again. "Donna." She now knows she is right. She gives him a wicked little grin. "Know your limits, Mr. Wayne."

Harvey doesn't even look up so as not to give her any more ammunition. "Batman has no limits."

"Well you do, sir." She gives him a wink.

"Can't afford to know them." Harvey settles into the file on his desk.

Mike walks into the office. "You are doing the Batman without me? Robin is seriously offended."

Donna gives them a wave as she heads back to her desk. "So, you are taking out Smokey the Babe?" Harvey looks up at him. "Really, that is the best you can do?"

Mike tosses a folder onto his desk. "It's early and you didn't bring me any pretentious Hawaiian coffee."

Tess goes through her up/down tour with little to no sleep. Figures, she scores a date and it is a busier than hell 24 hours. Who decided to light her world on fire? Does the freaking universe know she has a date? Tess heads back to her place and makes her own emergency call to Daphne and Cliff. If anyone can throw her together it is the two them.

Daphne and Cliff are both ecstatic and surprised that she as a date. Cliff takes one look at her and orders her to the showers. "And don't forget to shave and I mean shave, Kitten." They look at each other… "wardrobe". As the water hits her, Tess is wondering if perhaps this is all a really bad idea… as in epically bad.

She returns to her room to find her closet on her floor. "So where are you going tonight?" Tess has to think about this. "I don't know." Cliff rolls his eyes at her. "Ok…Princess, who are you going out with? That sexy broker you met at McCaully's?" Tess is now sure this is an epically bad idea. "Tess… who is it?" Daphne is now weighing. She notices Daphne is staring at the most eligible list while she is sprawled out across Tess' bed. Tess reaches down and points. "I am going out with him." Daphne laughs. "No, seriously. Who?"

It is at that moment they both realize, Tess wasn't kidding. "You are going out on a date with Harvey Specter?" Cliff drops to the bed next to Daphne. "Damn girl, I don't know how you pulled that off…but" He raises his hand for a high five.

Daphne and Cliff have been in Tess' life since boarding school. Daph was the first spoiled little rich girl to make Tess feel like part of that world. They have been inseparable ever since. Daphne's parents love the fact that Tess keeps their little deb gone model grounded, especially after her divorce from that hedge fund manager. Cliff came with the Daph package. As Daphne always says every girl needs a gay man in her life.

Tess looks down at Cliff. "I don't know why you would be so surprised. I am not without my fucking charm." She walks into her closet. "That's my little leprechaun." Cliff responds as he rolls over on her bed.

Tess comes out a few minutes later dressed in a black sweater dress, black tights and heels. Cliff looks her over. "That will do." He looks her over again. "Wait." He takes off the scarf that he has around his neck and drapes it around her neck. "Now that works."

Tess can hear the knock on her door. She banishes Cliff and Daph to her bedroom until she leaves. She opens the door to see Harvey's smiling face. She thinks to herself for a moment… maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. He is really handsome. Though it has occurred to her that she never actually told Harvey where she lived. She figures he is too high profile to be a stalker or she hopes. If you are going to go out… out in style as Sully always tells her.

"You look beautiful." Tess can't help but smile it has been a while since she heard that. She motions for Harvey to come in as she gets her coat and purse. She can see the two of them peeking from the bedroom.

"This is really nice." Harvey is surprised at Tess' place. It really is quite nice in an old prewar building. He isn't sure how she afforded it on a city salary but it is a very pleasant space. "Thanks, I have had this forever." He helps her with her coat. He offers his arm as they exit the apartment.

Once they are gone, Cliff and Daphne emerge from the depths of her bedroom. Cliff stands with his arm around Daphne's shoulders. "Our little girl is on a date with Harvey Specter. That is a story we are going to have to drag out of her."


	5. Again for the First Time

Harvey escorts Tess to the waiting car. He opens her door and before rounding the vehicle and taking the seat next to her. Ray takes them to small bistro in the village. They make small talk over wine when Tess suddenly directs the conversation.

"Can I ask you a question?" The tone of Tess' voice had Harvey curious as to what that question is.

"Sure." Harvey sits back and sips his wine.

"Why?" Her question is more direct than Harvey was anticipating. He knows what the question is but asks anyway. "Why what?"

"Why am I here? I am not exactly your type."

Harvey takes another sip to collect his thoughts. "I find you intriguing and how would you know my type?" She rolls her eyes at him. "Harvey, I get paid to assess situations and react to them. You did not show up on the train because your Lexus was in the shop."

Harvey knows that he is not dealing with one of his normal dates. "Do you know where we first met?"

This time, Tess sits back and sips from her glass. She knows the answer to this question. She doesn't know if she should admit she knows the answer to this question.

"We met at Church and Vesey Streets a very long time ago." This answer blindsides Harvey. He did not expect her to say that. She remembers. She actually remembers.

"You remember?"

"Yes, Harvey, I remember every detail of that day."

She has actually rendered Harvey speechless with that fact as she continues. "Is this some kind of cosmic redemption thing?"

Harvey laughs because it kind of is a cosmic redemption thing. "The truth?"

Tess nods her head.

"No one ever did anything like that for me before and I never thought I would see you again. The universe kind of threw you in my path."

Tess raises her glass. "Fair enough… to cosmic collision." Harvey clinks his glass against Tess'.

They chat about life, art and much to Harvey's delight, music. He realizes that she is quite a charming companion. She is smart and surprisingly sophisticated considering her occupation. He wasn't sure what to expect and she surprised him. After dinner, the pair heads to a jazz club for some music. As a slow number is played, Harvey stands and offers his hand to Tess for a dance.

She is enjoying his company. Tess has read and heard about Harvey's reputation. Everything she had heard seemed to melt from her mind over the course of the evening. He wasn't pretentious or aggressive. He was as charming as his reputation bore him to be and he smells incredible.

The date carries on to well after midnight as Harvey walks her to her door. The awkward moment is approaching much quicker than Tess would like. Harvey takes her keys and unlocks the door. He also takes her hand and kisses it. "I had a really nice time, Harvey." Harvey holds her hand for a moment. She is wearing Chanel. He takes in the scent. "I would like to see you again." Harvey has managed to blindside Tess. She gently takes his phone from his pocket and enters her cellphone number. As she returns it to him, she leans in and kisses his cheek. "Good Night, Harvey." Harvey gives her that wicked little smile he always gives her when they part at the intersection. "Good Night, Tess."

Tess enters her apartment and leans against the door as she closes it. It has been a long time since she had a night like this. Too long.

Harvey is lost in his thoughts in the back of the car. His mind goes back to that day when he met Tess. She found him on the steps dazed and bleeding from the gash on his head. He remembers how she talked to him. How she took his tie and stopped the bleeding. She focused him. He remembers her voice telling him how to get out. Her words echoed in his head until he cleared the building. She could have walked passed him. She had a job to do but she didn't walk away. She stopped and helped him when he needed it. If she had not done what she did, he would have not gotten out of that building in time. It was a matter of less than 10 minutes. He still doesn't know how she survived given where she was…

The next morning finds Harvey at the office bright and early. Donna is quite surprised to find that Harvey beat her there. She walks into his office with a bright and cheery smile "So, did you have a nice time?"

Harvey looks up at her with a smug look. "Where?"

"Don't give me that, Harvey. You missed a spot shaving which means you had less than 5 hours sleep. It wasn't poker night and despite the lack of sleep you are not Captain Crankypants so don't bullshit me, you took the firefighter out last night."

Harvey looks up at her again. He hates being this transparent but it is Donna. "I had a really nice time."

"Are you going to see her again?"

Harvey feels the interrogation coming on but is not sure why this interests Donna.

"Yes I am going to see her again. What is with the Spanish Inquisition here?"

"Harvey, she is not exactly your type and no one expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"What do you mean she is not my type."

"Harvey, I have seen you date stewardesses, models, cocktail waitresses and then there is that thing with Scottie, whatever the hell that is. This girl is significantly outside your zone of comfort. Plus she knows how to go all Lizzie Borden on your ass. So what is the deal with this? Some kind of karmatic payback because she was in the stairwell that day?"

"Yes, I asked her out because of what she did that day. Call it Karma, fate whatever but I am taking her out again because there is something about her."

Donna looks him over. He is being quite genuine. "Something you like?"

Harvey looks her in the eyes. "Yes."

"Be careful, Harvey."

Harvey looks up at her with confusion. "Why?"

She looks down at him with a smile. "Just because."


	6. Demons

Tess wakes up with the sweet thoughts of the night before coupled with the thought of a day off. She doesn't have to be back at the house until tomorrow. The conversation with Harvey is playing on a loop in her mind. She does remember him. She remembers the day vividly. There are moments like today when she wishes she didn't remember it so vividly. She walks out of her bedroom to find Daphne draped over her couch with a cereal bowl and coffee. Tess heads straight for the coffee.

"So was Harvey Spector deserving of his reputation as a ladies man?" Daphne has been dying to ask the question. Hell, she has been dying to find out.

"How long have you been here?" Tess pours a cup and settles in on the couch next to Daphne.

"Long enough to know you had a good enough time to sleep in." She nudges Tess' arm.

"He was charming." Daphne has never heard a date with Harvey Specter described that way.

"You went out with Harvey… Harvey Specter… right?" Tess rolls her eyes. "Daph…"

"So will there be a second date with Harvey Specter?"

"Perhaps. So kids at school?" Daphne nods wondering what Tess is up to. "Let's go out… Met and lunch?" Daphne is thrilled. They haven't done that in a long time. One date with Harvey Specter and Tess is back to cultured days… awesome. Daphne has been bored as of late and Tess has been… well not herself for a while. Had she known it took a lawyer to snap Tess out of her funk , she would have set Tess up with half of Bar Association.

The girls head out to the museum. Tess always loved to get lost among the collections. Daphne never knew why Tess was a business major when art was her true love. They spend hours roaming the halls before heading for lunch. Tess has been lost in her head most of the day and hasn't' said much. Daphne is used to it but wonders what it is about this date that has Tess in such a thoughtful state of mind.

The next few days find Tess on the train as usual. There is a subtle change. She had become quite used to randomly seeing Harvey at the top of the stairs. She had said no so many times and now she wonders if that was the point of the game. To get her to say yes.

Her heart sinks a little when he is not there yet again today but it is what it is. She knows that they are so very different and their worlds would not exactly mesh. She heads to street and towards the intersection. As she is waiting for traffic to slow, a coffee cup is placed in front of her hand. She looks up to see Harvey's smile. "Miss me?" He turns her to look at him.

"Had to play a little hard to get. I have a rep to protect." She gives him a side long smirk as she takes the cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"So tomorrow night… pick you up at 8." He gives her the wicked little smile.

"I'm busy… pick me up Saturday at 8." She retorts. Hard to get is like checkers best played by two. "Haven't you heard of a cell phone?"

"This is much more fun. Saturday it is. Have a good day, Tess. Be safe." He disappears into the traffic.

Tess is not sure if she should be slightly offended or turned on at the fact that Harvey doesn't really ask to see her. He just tells her when he will see her. With that wicked little grin, she will go with turned on at least for now.

Harvey meets up with Mike as he is walking into the building. He catches a glimpse of Mike's mouth beginning to open. They both know where he is coming from.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted, then used against you"

"You know what the difference is between you and me? I make this look GOOD." They walk into the office.


	7. Baby Steps

Tess heads to the house. Sully is at his usual morning spot at the table as Tess enters the kitchen. "Hey there, Kitten, looks like you are going to work for a living today. " Tess plops down at the table in front of him.

"You on today, Captain?" Tess makes herself comfortable. Sully is probably the only one in the house who could call her Kitten and live and he knows it from the grin on his face. Sully is going to be on shift with her and that suits her just fine.

"We have a new probie and he is all yours today, Darlin… fresh outa Randalls." Tess gives him wincing smile as she sips her coffee.

"Great…." Tess rolls her eyes at him. She hates breaking in the new guys.

"OB1 and the Capt on the same shift… looks like we hit the lottery, gents." Rocmonovich enters the kitchen. At 6'5", he is a hulking figure of a man and affectionately called Roxie. When he and Tess stand together, they look like a before and after photo. Behind Roxie are the rest of the truck company firefighters coming onto shift which include Face, Mack and the new guy.

The new guy has a Polish last name with twelve too many syllables… he is instantly dubbed Oneski. Face is showing Oneski the lay of the land while they wait. Both of the rigs are out on calls and shift change actually hasn't happened yet.

Roxie plops down next to Tess. "So how was your date?" This gets Sully attention. "A date?" Tess rolls her eyes at both of them. The last thing she needs is the rest of the yentas asking about her love life.

"It was good." She tries to brush off what will be more questions. Roxie has been with her since Randalls Island. Tess knows she is rather transparent in his presence. "So this is the subway guy?" Tess nods. Sully is now quite curious. "Captain… our girl her went out with a big wig attorney." Sully picks up his cup. "Well pish posh… will we be seeing this subway barrister again?" Tess rolls her eyes again. Fortunately the Gods of timing are on her side as they hear the rigs roll back in. Time to go to work and time to end this line of questioning, she is well aware of her Saharan dry spell with men.

Harvey and Mike are dealing with the new partners and a new case which is a double barreled pain in the ass. Harvey did not want this merger and now is stuck with this merger and a whole slew of new playmates in the sandbox.

He is meeting with his client in an hour and is catching up on the latest on the case. The client is an oil baroness who has managed to get herself into quite a difficult situation. It reminds Harvey of an episode of Downton Abbey meets the Sopranos. This is not going to be an easy case nor a pleasant one. Adding to the mix is the fact that the office is undergoing its own British invasion at the moment. It would seem that their new London office partnership has landed them each a doppleganger to contend with. In addition to his doppleganger, Harvey gets an extra little treat. Dana is back in town. Things just got complicated. Every time he tries to move forward or in another direction… Scottie shows up. Havey is beginning to wonder if there is a bat signal for that… a transatlantic bat signal that tells her he is moving on.

"Just when I think I am out…they pull me back in." Harvey mumbles to himself as Scottie appears in the hallway.

Tess and Roxie are working on a saw in the back room. "OB1…the Captain is gonna have my ass if he sees this. Tess picks up a piece and looks it over. The saw is in five distinct pieces on the table before them. Mack pokes his head in. "Damn, Rox how in the hell did you do that? That is the third saw this year."

"Is this the blade?" Tess moves to another piece. "No, I think this is the blade." Mack hands her a different piece.

Face pokes his head in to tell them that the Captain is on is way. Tess pulls a repair tag and attaches it to what she thinks may be the handle. Mack looks down and bursts out laughing when reads the tag… In bright red marker, Tess has written… _**WON' T START**_.

Roxie gives Tess a smile as she heads to the rig. She has one of the doors open and is fiddling with some of the gear. "Hey, how was it?" Roxie has been at her all day. "It was good, Rox. It was good." He pushes on her shoulder. "Tess man… you have got to get back in the game. This is good for you. When you going out again?"

"Saturday." Roxie gives her a smile as the alarm sounds.

Scottie plops herself on Harvey's couch. The meeting with Ava went well. Harvey knows that Scottie wants to talk. They need to talk… he just doesn't feel like talking at the moment.


	8. With or Without You

It is now after hours and Scottie gets comfortable on Harvey's couch. Harvey realizes that he has crossed into a delicate territory. He has to work with Scottie on this case. There is no way around this. It is the time to deal with the demons.

He pours them each a drink as he takes a seat on the couch next to her. Scottie knows how to push his buttons to get what she wants. She knows his feelings for her and she knows how to use them against him. She has known him for too long. She knew him before he was Harvey Specter. She is one of the few, like Jessica, who knew him before the castle walls were built and fortified.

Scottie turns on the charm in the darken offices which Harvey is finding difficult to resist at the moment. She presses him harder. She has an agenda and nothing is going to get in her way. She convinces Harvey to go to dinner. Harvey agrees but he knows how dangerous dinner can be. What used to be play between them has become a game.

Tess' day has been a challenge from the start, Oneski is not the brightest crayon in the box and it has been a busy, busy day. She has a splitting headache as they gather for dinner. Sully can see the wear and tear on Tess as they sit around the table. She has been hit with a halligan, a hook , a door and countless other mishaps and missteps today. It is making him wonder what in the hell they are teaching these pups at the academy. He bumps her shoulder. "Smile, OB1." Tess gives him a look. Oneski looks like he has had a hell of a day too.

Face slaps Excedrin down in front of Tess with a Red Bull. "Use the force, OB1." Tess gives him a smile. Just what the doctor ordered. She downs the pills and the Red Bull with dinner. The jokes start about giving OB1 a concussion as the ritual ribbing of Oneski continues.

The night with Scottie ends as she had planned… At her hotel room. Harvey endures his personal walk of shame as he heads for his penthouse.

It has been a long 24 hours, Tess is quite ready for a day off and an evening on the town. She hits the sack for a well-deserved nap. The overnight calls made a restful sleep impossible. After the day she had she is quite looking forward this evening.

As she hits the showers, she receives a text from Harvey. The text informs her that they are going to a charity event this evening at the Met. Well there are worse ways to spend an evening and she does love the Met.

Harvey arrives looking quite dapper. Tess is dressed in an elegant cocktail dress and heels. She cleans up nicely, very nicely. They arrive at the event in style. The firm is one of the sponsors for the event and everyone is there. Harvey introduces Tess around. He is waiting for that awkward moment when Tess and Scottie inevitably cross paths. He has both Mike and Donna on the watch to see if they can pull off keeping them separate.

Harvey also has some business to attend to. He is surprised that Tess and Louis have struck up a lengthy conversation about some of the art. She has truly charmed him. Tess and Louis are joined some socialites and eventually Dana.

"So Tess, what do you do?" Tess gives Dana a knowing look. She thinks Tess is one of Harvey's girls. "I work for the city." Louis tries to interject but is cut off by the snarkiness of the girls. "So you are the flavor of the month trying to land, Harvey?" Louis goes to speak again but Tess touches his arm with a wink and smile. "Oh, I'm not trying to land him, Darlings. I am just using him for sex." Tess walks off to get a drink.

Louis joins her again. "Pretty Woman, nice." He waves down the bartender for Tess. They continue their conversation about Degas.

Harvey joins them. They socialize back and forth with different groups of people as the evening progresses. Tess excuses herself to powder her nose. Louis rounds Harvey's shoulder. "So where did you find this one, Harvey. She is absolutely delightful."

"1-900-BABE." Louis laughs. "Guess there must be a Pretty Woman marathon on."

After Harvey feels that they have made an appropriate showing, he grabs Tess' arm. "Let's blow this taco stand." Tess gives him a smile as he fetches her wrap. He lays it around her shoulders and offers his arm.

"So where shall we go?" Tess gives him a wicked look. "You play pool?" Harvey likes the sounds of this. They head to a billiards hall and play pool for hours. It has been a long, long time since Harvey enjoyed an evening like this. After pool, they head to a diner for coffee, cheesecake and conversation. Harvey is delighted to find out a little more about Tess.

At the end of the evening, Harvey walks Tess to her door. He takes her keys and unlocks her door. Tess turns into him and again gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Harvey." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Goodnight, Tess."

He is intrigued by Tess actions. Tess hasn't made a move. She hasn't tried to seduce him and that is new.


	9. Clarity

Harvey walks into the office on Monday preparing for what will like be the Sharkanado of questions about Tess. He now wonders if it was a good idea to have brought her to the function. He knows that he needs to establish boundaries with Scottie. He also knows that he essentially threw Tess upon the razor wire of the boundary. He was with Scottie the night before, he knows she has time established level of expectation when she is in town. She also did not tell him that she was engaged the last time she was in town. She saved that as a little last minute bombshell which is lessening the guilt about bringing Tess to the function.

To his surprise, the first through his door is Louis. Tess made quite an impression on him. "Harvey, Tess seemed familiar, what does she do for the city?"

Harvey is actually a little surprised that Louis did not recognize her from the fire but she does clean up nice. Actually, take her out of the context of her job and she is a very much a cultured and intelligent woman who could likely work anywhere she wanted to. Harvey ponders the question for a moment. "Louis, Tess was one of the firefighters who were here a couple of weeks ago." Louis is quite obviously blown away by that information. Harvey rounds his desk to look at a couple pieces of paper. "She is a firefighter?"

"She is actually a Lieutenant." Louis absorbs the data for a moment.

"She seemed so cultured and refined." Harvey looks up at him as he takes in Louis' statement.

"That would be because she is."

"But, she is a firefighter?"

"Louis, she is also a firefighter with a degree in business from the University of Pennsylvania." Louis' expression reveals that he is totally dumbfounded by Harvey's answer. Harvey thinks to himself one down and twenty to go as Louis continues to ponder the answer on his way back to his office.

Mike and Donna pair up to double team him in the next round. He needs to get this over with because there is a pending murder trial of their biggest client at hand and though Tess is pretty cool… right now this is more important.

They both walk in with the wicked little expressions of office gossip. "So."

Harvey preempts the conversation. "There's a time for daring and there's a time for caution, and a wise man understands which is called for and right now we have a murder trial to prevent."

Mike retorts. "I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberately. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life." He takes the file that Harvey hands him.

"Sucking the marrow out of life doesn't mean choking on the bone." Harvey gives him the look that means they only have an hour until Ava arrives.

Donna looks at both of them. "O Captian, my Captian… it is too freaking early for Dead Poet's Society Nuwanda, I'm going to get some coffee."

"Damn." Mike watches her walk towards the door as Harvey answers him. "Don't be too surprised, she has a thing for Robin Williams and Donna, bring Nuwanda some coffee." She turns back towards him.

"Please." She gives him a nod as she walks out.

Tess is working a reversed 24 having had to report to work on Sunday evening. On Monday morning, she is technically in the middle of her day and thoroughly spent from her second tour with Oneski. She is beginning to wonder alongside the Captain as to what the hell are they teaching these kids at Randalls. All she can think is thank God she is wearing a helmet. If this kid hits her in the head with the hook one more time… to the moon with him. It is a freaking stick with a hook… how much instruction does it require. With this kid, you would swear it takes a degree in mechanical engineering from MIT. The irony is that the kid is great on the ladder with saw… go figure.

She is thanking the heavens that Face and Roxie are on the tour too or she would have likely sent this kid to the infirmary. Tess steals a few minutes out back in the morning sun to clear her head. She leans against the bricks and soaks in the sun with a cup of coffee. She is hoping for just 15 minutes of solace before the next round of calls. She is the officer of the truck on this tour so there is more to do and the heavens must have heard her little prayer because she got a whole 20 before she had to come in. It was a call of the engine only but she has paperwork to attend to anyway and heads to the office.

Harvey is waiting for it. He knows the moment is coming. He has known Scottie for long time. He knows her inside and out. He knows it is coming. He knows she is waiting until the end of the day. He sits at his desk wading through the information regarding Ava Hessignton. His plate is a little full right now. The backdoor deal with Darby… the pressure of this case and the unknowns that seem to be surfacing daily, seeing Donna with Stephen… he releases a mental ARRRRGGGHHH.

The office empties for the night as the employees leave, Scottie makes her entrance. "So what was that last night?" Harvey does not even look up. "Why hello, Scottie, come in and make yourself at home."

She puts her hand in the middle of the paperwork. "I take that you would like my undivided attention?" Scottie gives him a look. "How could you do that to me?"

Her tone annoys Harvey. "What exactly did I do to you?"

"Damn it, Harvey." Now he is thoroughly annoyed with the direction of this conversation. He can see that he touched a nerve and that was not his intention. He does care for her. "Scottie, she is a friend. I already had plans with her when I remembered the benefit."

"And where did this friend come from?" Harvey has had enough. "I met her in the North Tower, Scottie."

Harvey's words hit home. She remembers the story. He told it to her several times. She would have never made that connection. "There was a fire here and she happened to respond. I hadn't seen her since that day. It was a surprise." Scottie is humbled that was not an answer that she has anticipated.

"I'm sorry." Harvey knows that she is actually being sincere. She takes a seat in front of him and picks up part of the file to help him work as Mike comes into the room. He knows he interrupted something he just isn't sure what it is nor does he want to know.


	10. Send me an Angel

Harvey settles into the evening's work with Scottie. He manages to resist the familiar trap and goes home alone. Several busy days pass as Harvey realizes that he has not seen or heard from Tess. He has actually lost count. With the twists and turns in the case he has truly lost track of time and feels quite guilty about it.

He is surprised, happily surprised to see Tess waiting for him. She is leaning against a light post near where she knows Ray drops him off. He can't hold back the smile. With the last few days, she is a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey you." Tess gives him a smile as he walks up to her. She hands him a coffee.

"Morning." Tess wasn't sure if this was the right move by Harvey's smile melts away the doubt.

Harvey is surprised that Tess knew what kind of coffee that he likes and seems unfazed by the fact that he has not called for a few days. He notices that she is not in her work attire. She is dressed casually in Jeans and a jacket.

"Walk with me." Tess smiles and follows Harvey. "Tess, I am sorry it has been a crazy few days."

Tess smiles as she flips the paper to the cover. "I have noticed." Harvey takes the paper from her hands. "Damn." The cover is all about Ava.  
Tess can see the signs of stress on Harvey's face. She smiles at him as they reach the office. "Dinner, tonight at 8. I'll pick you up."

Harvey is stunned that Tess is asking him out. "Tess, I.." She smiles again. "You still gotta eat. 8. It's dinner Harvey… not a proposal."

He laughs at Tess using his line on him. She is right and he could use the distraction. "It's a date."

Tess gives him the wicked little smile as she walks away. "Have fun storming the castle, Harvey."

Mike walks up next to him. "Think it will work?"

Harvey knows that he must have heard Tess. "It would take a miracle. Rush a miracle man… you get lousy miracles."

As the boys head to the office, Tess heads to meet Daphne who is ironically waiting for her a few feet away. "You have an interesting approach. I like it."

"If you can't beat them, be different… at least you'll be remembered." Tess smiles at Daphne. Daphne taps her coffee cup against Tess'. She is glad that Tess is getting back to herself. Life is more fun that way.

The day passes again in a whirlwind of activity around the Hessington case. Harvey sends Mike to flush out a witness. Cameron is being a royal pain in the ass. Edward seems to be everywhere along with Scottie and then there is Jessica. Harvey is having a hard time keeping that internalized.

Donna pops her head into his office. "Harvey, It is 7:55 vamoose you don't want to be late." Mike look up from the papers that they are working on. He goes to speak but the look on Harvey's face tells him silence is a virtue.

Harvey walks out of the office to see Tess leaning against a car. A huge smile crosses Harvey's face. To Tess' satisfaction, her hunch was right. Harvey is a car guy. Tess is dressed jeans and a velvet shirt leaning against a vintage muscle car.

Harvey's eyes light up. "Is that?" Tess nods. "It's a '69."

He looks it over. "Don't tell me…." Tess nods at him. "It has a COPO 427."

"Oh Darling, this is a beauty." She smiles again. "You want to drive?" Harvey returns a wicked grin and an exaggerated answer. "Yes."

Tess tosses him the keys. He looks over the interior as they drive. "Tess, this is beautiful. Who did the restoral."

Tess fiddles with the radio as she answers him. "I did." Harvey does a double take as he follows the directions that Tess is telling him. "You did?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I did." Harvey is amazed at that piece of information. "Where are we going anyway."

"Jersey, I have a surprise for you." Harvey shoots her a quizzical look.

They pull into a converted gas station. He notices the sign "Gasoline Monkeys." Tess pulls out keys and shuts off the alarm. Harvey has just walked into his automotive fantasies.

"You have keys, is this yours?"

Tess smiles. "I have partners but yes."

"How did you know I was into American muscle?" Tess gives him a wicked grin. "Where do you think the Shebly you rented came from?"

"Come on." Tess walks him to the back of the shop. "You'll dig this."

She walks him to the back bay of the garage. The smile that flashes across his face is sign enough that she has figured out at least this part of Harvey's world with a little help from a friend at Exotic car rentals.

"Is that?" Tess winks. "Ferrari F40. The last model with Enzo's touch." Harvey touches like he is running his hands over the curves of a woman. "Damn, Tess, this is a million dollar car."

"Actually a million five but this one met with a bridge… so it will only be 800k ,I have to get the restoral certified by Ferrari first."

"Can I?"

"Sure, the keys are in it."

Harvey starts it up and it purrs like a kitten. While Harvey plays, Tess goes to a retro fridge and pulls out a couple of beers. They walk up and down the shop as Tess and Harvey talk about the cars. As they are leaning against a classic coupe that is under a tarp, Harvey starts to ask the questions that Tess anticipated.

"I have to ask…how did you get into cars?"

Tess smiles as the memories of her actual story flood her mind but for now, Harvey can have the abridged version. "Harvey, I have five brothers and countless uncles both real and adopted. I grew up around cars. I came into some money about 10 years ago and the opportunity presented itself when I was restoring the '69 so I bought in."

As he looks around, Harvey thinks to himself, Tess could not possibly know how much he needed this tonight.

"You hungry?" Harvey thinks about the question. Actually, he is starving. "Starving."

"It's not Nobu, but there is a great pizza place around the corner."

"Perfect." Harvey had forgotten what simple was like.

They head over where Tess is greeted like a regular. They eat and talk. Harvey learns about her brothers and sisters. He is surprised that almost all of them work for the city. He gets the fire department connection. Two of her brothers are also with FDNY. One is a detective, one is in a band and one is a priest. Her sisters are stay at home moms, married to FDNY. Harvey is astonished as to how strong the tie is to the department. He doesn't realize is that it actually runs even deeper but that is for another time.

She shares how she ended up at Penn. He shares how he went to NYU and then Harvard. He is actually enjoying dealing with someone who doesn't know who he is. This is different.

Tess lets Harvey drive the car back to his place in the city. They both get out to exchange positions in the car. As he hands Tess the keys, he takes the moment to give her a good night kiss. Tess is caught slightly off guard but… wow. That was a nice kiss, she thinks to herself. "You want to come up?" Tess smiles. "Can't, got work in the morning." Harvey takes in the way she looks at this moment, the soft smile, her perfume… just the look about her. "Well, thank you, you don't know how much I needed this."

Tess gently takes the keys from his hand with a wink and a smile. She gives him another light peck on the lips as she rounds the front of her car. "Sleep well sweet prince." She gets in the car and gives him a wave as she pulls away. So far her instincts have served her well where Harvey Specter is concerned.

Harvey watches her pull away. Tess definitely intrigues him. She is not like the others. The others would be swooning by now.


	11. Semi Charmed

Louis sits before is computer staring at the screen with an old case file on his desk. When he had mentioned to Harvey that Tess seemed familiar and it wasn't from seeing her in the stairwell. He never forgets a face or a name. Tesla O'Brien is a name he remembered and now he knows where he remembered it from. Before Harvey rejoined the firm after his tenure at the DA's office, there was a case with a corrupt hedge fund manager. The firm was defending him. It was a federal case… not local… it would have never been on Harvey's radar. Louis was an associate and worked on the defense. The primary witness for the Feds… was Tesla O'Brien.

Louis digs deeper into Tess' past. Harvey's PI stopped at FDNY… Louis just brought a backhoe into Tess' life before FDNY. Tess was a gifted trader. She was an up and coming star who uncovered issues with her firms handling of funds. When she discovered the damage that they were causing, she turned states' evidence. She sacrificed her career to do what she believed was right. Louis knew that their client was as corrupt as the day was long. Tess stood up to a powerful firm and brought it to its knees. Tess was nicknamed the "Angel of Harlem" in the press during the trial. The firm tried to rip her apart yet she stood her ground. She was too young to be dirty; too young to have a history… and she knew she was young enough to start over. They could not break that. She always had a bit of a Robin Hood gone rouge vibe about her even in the depositions.

Louis tables this information for now. It doesn't really matter but it is interesting to know and what makes it worthwhile is that it is information that he knows… that Harvey doesn't know.

The truck company is in the middle of doing overall on an apartment fire. Tess and Roxie are working together in one of the rooms as Roxie decides to make small talk. "So how is it going with the lawyer? Heard you pulled a little wine me, dine me, 69 me the other night." Tess rolls her eyes at him. It is always the same joke when she takes out her Camaro. "I showed him the shop… he is a car guy." Rox stops and looks at her for a moment. "Wouldn't have figured him for American Muscle."

"Georgie told me that he rents the Shelby a lot. Went on a hunch."

"You did a phenomenal job on that one, Darlin. That was a fuckin' show piece."

"Yeah, I always liked that one. How did you know I took the '69 out?"

Roxie motions to her by putting his fingers in front of his eyes and pointing back at Tess. "We got eyes on you OB1… we got eyes on you."

"You were at the bar last night?"

With a sheepish look, Roxie admits that he was at the bar last night. "I was at the bar… but the game was on."

"If I hadn't known you for this long… that would be really creepy, Rox… really creepy."

"Just making sure he is good enough for ya." Roxie stops and leans on the hook. "You like this guy don't you."

Tess matches his position. "Yeah… I kind of like this guy."

Harvey is having a day pulled from the depths of hell. Everything comes to a head and manifests with a fist fight with Stephen.

"Donna, it was a fight not a duel." Harvey is sitting with ice on his hand as Donna mops blood from a cut on his head. He has had quite enough of this day and heads out of the office. As he walks to clear his head, he finds himself walking towards Tess' station. Taking it as a sign, he keeps walking.

The bay doors are open and a couple of guys are walking around. Harvey walks in. "Hey, can I help ya?" One of the engine company guys stops him. "Is Tess around?" Harvey now commands the attention of the room. "Yeah, Dutch go grab the LT." They all survey Harvey up and down which would make a lesser man uncomfortable.

Dutch rounds the corner where Tess is filling out some paperwork. "Yo, LT. There's a suit here to see ya."

Tess gives him an odd look. Suit… is never a good sign. She is still dressed in her bunker pants and Rubbins shirt from the last call. She rounds the corner and heads into the garage.

She is rather shocked to see that the "suit" is Harvey. "Harvey? What on earth are you doing here?" The fact that it is now obvious that this is not a business call has captured the attention of all in the room. Tess guides Harvey to the office so that they can talk. As they walk away, Tess can hear the commentary.

"Damn, did you see his shoes… like freakin butter." "Well his watch is worth more than your car ,Mick." "Hell, his shoes are worth more than Mick's car."

Tess shuts the door and points to a chair. "What in the hell happened to you?" Tess has now seen the cut and his disheveled (disheveled for Harvey) appearance." Harvey runs his hands through his hair as he sits down. "It's a long story."

"Must be… didn't think law was a full contact sport. At least my firm issues me a helmet." Tess takes in the look of Harvey. There is something kind of sexy about this rough and tumble look. "Well you are here… want to talk about it." Without even thinking, Harvey vents at Tess. He vents about the case, about Stephen, about Jessica. Tess is confused but kind of touched that Harvey chose her to talk to. Tess is amazed and thankful that the calls have ceased for the moment.

Roxie and Face have returned from the bodega across the street. They are informed about the visitor. They take a peek to check out the new guy in Tess' life. They exchange commentary back and forth about Harvey's appearance. "Definitely her style. Pretty boy." Face slaps Rox on the back as they head into the kitchen.

Harvey and Tess talk for a long while. Harvey looks down at his watch. He has a commitment to keep. Tess walks him back towards the door. He turns towards her before he leaves. She is dirty and disheveled from the day's work, yet there is something about her. There is still something beautiful about her face and something that he as always noticed the scent of roses and peppermint. "Tess, thank you."

Her face changes to the soft smile that he has seen so many times. "Anytime Harvey, you always know how to find me." She points to the sign that she knows is by her head. _In case of emergency DIAL 911._

"Funny."

"We aim to please, Mr. Specter."

"I will call you." He turns to leave. "I will look forward to it." He turns and walks off into the night. Tess turns to head to the kitchen… and the Inquisition that awaits her.


	12. I Want You to Want Me

Tess knows that this will be brutal. The boys are usually a little too interested in her love life especially since most of them are married with children. Tess' life often serves as a living breathing soap opera especially her adventures with Daphne. Several of the boys are big fans of Ms. Daphne. Harvey… well he is a new chapter and now that he has been revealed… It is only a matter of time before they figure out who he is and what list he happens to appear on. He is a player… and she knows he is a player. She walks into the arena. Bring it on you beasties… release the Kracken.

Harvey walks back towards the office. He has a "date" with Scottie. This time, he needs information and he will do what he needs to do to get it. He is going to have to deal with the guilt he is already feeling about doing this to Tess. He likes where things are going with her. She is different and he doesn't want to screw this up but sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do. This may be a less than honorable approach but has Jessica tells him. "We are lawyers, we are not exactly in the honor business." What Tess doesn't know… can't hurt her. He has some major maneuvers to make and unfortunately, he needs Scottie help to be able to make them. He has to fight a two front war in the Hessington case; Darby on one side and Cameron on the other. A flash of _All is Quiet on the Western Front_ flashes through his mind. He is beginning to realize what combat is like.

A couple of weeks pass of Harvey pulling off a juggling act. He is bouncing between Scottie, Tess, Ava, Cameron, Jessica, Mike and Darby… oh my. He has met Tess for lunches, the occasional dinner and morning coffee. To his relief, the Hessington case is beginning to show signs of conclusion. He has some maneuvers to make with Cameron. His gut tells him to play the man and that is exactly what he is going to do. He knows that he and Cameron are a lot alike. He could have gone down the same path so easily. He knows Cameron still has a moral code. He still has a line that he won't cross… and offering Stephen up as the alternative will seal the deal.

After Cameron's agreement, Harvey is in the mood to celebrate. He has missed Tess. He wants to make it up to her. They go for drinks and to see a show. He checked her schedule and knows she has nowhere to be for the next 24 hours. He wants to spend some time alone with her and invites her back to his penthouse for a nightcap. Tess has been curious to see Harvey in his own habitat. She had a certain vision as to what it would look like. She is surprised. She pictured the posh interior of an old world mansion and not the post-modern minimalism that is the home of Harvey Specter. He is as gracious and charming as ever. It is his charms that Tess is having a harder and harder time resisting.

Harvey puts on some music and pulls Tess from the couch for a dance. The one thing his father taught him about women is if you want them close… offer the lady a dance. Tess loves the way she feels in Harvey's arms. Harvey is every woman's fantasy when he is dancing. Tess is acutely aware that is the player in Harvey manifesting before her. The way it feels tells her to play on player, it simply feels too good to resist. As they dance, he pulls her closer and closer into a kiss.

Harvey loves the way that Tess kisses. It is not the rip your clothes off passion of the kisses he has shared with Scottie. Tess' kisses are soft and warm. They linger on his lips and they always taste like peppermint. She is an absolute addict for Burt's Bees lip balm and that has become part of the experience that he loves.

At this moment, they are alone and the kisses linger longer and longer. The kisses continue to the couch where the moment between them begins, to Harvey's delight, to accelerate. In a breathless moment Harvey decides to say what has been on his mind for some time. "Tess, stay. Stay the night." Tess looks at him. Inside she wants to knock boots with Harvey nine ways to Sunday but the slow approach has worked so far. "Harvey, I…" Harvey can hear the hesitation. "Believe me Tess, I want to make love to you but that is not why I want you to stay. Stay because I want to spend time with you. Stay because I don't want this night to end…or at least not yet." Tess takes in the look on Harvey's face. She would be foolish to resist it. She nods that she will stay… the smile on Harvey's face made the answer worthwhile. She could get quite used to that smile.


	13. One More Day

As Tess and Harvey settle into a moment of romance on the couch, there is a knock upon the door. Harvey's confused expression indicates that he is not expecting company.

"Don't you move." He taps Tess on the nose as he gets up to see who it could be. Harvey is shocked to see Mike and Scottie at his door.

"What is this about?" Harvey's stunned expression is the giveaway to Mike that he too had been played by Ms. Dana Scott.

"There is something we need to talk to you about." Scottie did not even flinch at seeing Tess sitting on the couch. Harvey knows that she is doing this on purpose.

"There is a development in the Hessington case." Mike tries to save the situation as he too has seen Tess. Harvey is pissed and at a loss for words.

Tess stands and picks up her purse from the nearby chair. She kisses Harvey on the cheek. "Perhaps another time." She whispers as she heads towards the door. Harvey shoots Scottie a glare as he goes to walk Tess out.

"Let me call Ray to take you home." He stops her outside of the door by taking her hand. "I have lived in this city my whole life, Harvey. I will be fine…I'm a big girl."

"Tess… I am sorry. I had no idea." Tess gives him the soft smile that he loves. "I know. Duty calls Mr. Specter. I had a nice time tonight."

Harvey kisses her hand and pulls her in to kiss her on the cheek. He guides her to the elevator and pushes the button for her. She gives him a smile and a wave as the doors shut between them. This is a situation that Tess can't figure out but if Ms. Scott wants to play ball… fine… just remember I grew up playing stickball in the Bronx Babycakes.

"This had better be life or death." Harvey throws a veiled threat at Scottie. He knows this was on purpose. There is nothing that needs to be done on a Friday night with this case.

Tess had been looking forward to the weekend. She actually has a weekend off. A whole weekend off is rare. She decides to go find her boys. She knows exactly where they are. Tess heads to the subway and down town. The boys are at Donovan's. Face and Sully are shocked to see Tess since they knew she had a date tonight.

"Darling, don't you look nice tonight… where's the beau." Tess waves down the bartender. "It's complicated Sul… complicated."

"Hey Tessie… what'll ya have Princess…" Tess smiles. She doesn't even have to answer. "Jameson on the rocks." Joey answers knowing her usual. "Make it Jameson 18."  
"Ah… rough night. Comin' up." Sully tells Joey to put it on his tab. Joey returns with Tess's drink.  
"To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade." The trio clink glasses.

"So does that mean you are coming to Rico's annual bachelor party tomorrow?" Face prods Tess for an answer.

"Nah, can't. I still have to be a bridesmaid for Marco's cousin."  
"How in the hell did he convince you to do that kind of charity work again."

"O hush… Maria is a nice girl." Tess is being polite. She has no idea how the hell Marco talked her into this. Guess it is hard to find 12 bridesmaids when you need them. But there are worse things than a big old world Italian wedding.

They drink and chat for a long while. Tess needed this to get her mind off of Harvey. The night had potential. Guess there will be another night with potential.

The next day finds Tess in the whirlwind of a big family wedding but this isn't her first rodeo. She is one of eight. Big family weddings… no sweat but the freaking dress. It is a pepto pink taffeta creation that well strongly resembles… Jersey Camo. It truly lacks description. Rico's family treats Tess like one of their own… even though she is not Italian… as his grandmother says… at least she's Catholic.

As the reception wears on, Tess gets a phone call. It is Face. They are in trouble. They all are in trouble. Tess tells Marco what is going on and that she has to go. He knows she has to take care of this or the firehouse is gonna be lonely with just the two of them on duty. Tess is amazed that all of them managed to get arrested. All 14 of them, Tess doesn't even want to know what they did. She know she need specialized help on this one. She hesitates but knows she needs Harvey. She calls him as the valet brings her car around.

Harvey tells her where he is and tells her to come see him. He is at the Millennium at a charity fundraiser. He brought Donna with him to keep Scottie at bay. He grabs Mike just in case. Tess makes quite an entrance. Harvey stifles a laugh. He knew Tess had to go to a wedding but wow. What a dress.

As she approaches, Harvey can't help himself. "If it is about the dress, I think we have a case." Tess smiles as Mike adds. "Regular fashion felony, did you pick this out?"

"Yeah Mike, I moonlight as a drag queen on the weekends. I feel like I raped a flock of flamingos."

Donna gives her a sympathetic look of one who has been there. "Cousin?" Tess laughs. "Yeah and it is not even my freaking cousin."

"What happened?" Harvey is really amused by this situation. Tess tells him about the annual bachelor party. Mike and Harvey marvel at the term annual bachelor party but to make a long story short her entire shift for the truck company is currently in jail. She needs them not to be in jail… given where they are and what they do for a living. She needs a professional. She knows she can't bring Harvey. Harvey knows she can't bring him. She needs Mike. Mike doesn't look like a lawyer. Mike agrees to help her as Harvey tells Mike he will take care of Rachel with a wink and a nod. As they part company, Harvey leans down and gives Tess a tender kiss on the cheek.

Mike and Tess head back to the valet to get her car. Harvey offers his arm to Donna as they head back to the party. "Don't think I didn't see that Harvey." Harvey looks at her. "See what."

"Saw the way you looked at her. If I didn't know you better. I'd say you like that girl."

As the valet brings the car around Mike's eyes light up. Tess had brought a Porsche. Tess doesn't even need to look at his face. "What are you like double O Pepto?

"You want to drive?" Mike gives her the same answer that Harvey did about the 1969, an exaggerated "Yes."


	14. Save You Save Me

Mike is tickled pink (pardon the pun) to be driving Tess' Porsche. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tess already knows the question. "Sure."

"How the hell can you afford a car like this?" Tess laughs. Harvey didn't tell his mini me about the trip to the shop.

"I am partners in a custom body shop. This was a wreck a month ago hence the dealer plate." Mike literally does a double take in his seat.

"You own a body shop?" He finds that fact unbelievable.

"God's honest truth."

"You never cease to surprise, Tesla. Can ask you what is with your name. It is kind of unusual."

"It is all about context my dear, all about context."

"Context?"

"Let me give you context. My sisters are Alessandra and Alexandra. My brothers… Westinghouse, Maxwell, Edison, Franklin… and Nathan."

"Do I sense a theme? But what is with Nathan. There wasn't a Nathan."

"The privilege of the first born, a legacy. The rest of us are the electric company."

Mike and Tess continue to make small talk as they head to Jersey. Mike asks her about the annual bachelor party. Tess tells him of the house tradition. It started from a guy who was stood up on his wedding day… and the tradition continued for two decades. They use it as an excuse to party without the wives and kids. He asks what about what happened this time. Tess is not actually sure what happened but she knows what can happen when firemen and cops get together and it is never pretty.

"Why did you bring me over Harvey?"

Tess looks him over before she answers. "Because, Harvey looks like a lawyer, you look like my kid brother." Mike laughs. He gets it. They get to the station. Mike handles the cops as Tess posts the bail. Mike manages to get most of the charges dropped. The group is a haggard bunch. Mike laughs as to how Tess handles them. There are slew of apologies and thank yous. Tess simply points towards the doors.

As they emerge from the station, they are greeted by a wagon train of mini vans, wives and Sully.

"Why did you call their wives?"  
"I didn't… he did." They walk past the Captain. "Damn Tess… that dress should be illegal."

"Trust me Sul, I think it fell off of truck."

Mike and Tess head back to the car. "Thanks, Mike I truly appreciate your help." He opens her door and circles around to the other side. On the way home, Mike initiates a different conversation with Tess.

"You know I am sorry about the other night. You know ruining your date with Harvey and all."

Tess smiles back at him. "Rule #6, never say you are sorry… it is a sign of weakness."

"Are you pulling a Gibbs on me?"

Tess winks at him. "You know Scottie and Harvey have a history… a long history."

"Rule #16, if someone thinks they have the upper hand… break it." She winks at him again. "I know they have a history. Dana Scott doesn't intimidate me. You don't play the woman in these situations. You play the man. Ain't my first rodeo, son."

Mike glances at her. He can see what Harvey likes. She is just like him.

Tess drops Mike off at Rachel's building before she heads home. She walks up to her apartment to the expected sight. There are four bodies slumped against the walls. She rouses all of them and brings them in. Tess' home for wayward firemen is now open for business. Face, Roxie, Oneski and Mack head towards the couches and floor.


	15. Adore You

The next morning finds the hangovers in full swing as Tess rouses the majority of her truck company.

"Wakie… wakie… there is work to be done. Come on…. Sober up… we have down up to get through in six hours." Tess nudges the boys out of their slumber with the smell of the coffee. They slowly begin to stir after some actual prodding .

Tess looks over Face. "Holy shit what the hell happened to you?" She hands him so coffee and turns to get some ice. Face takes a quick look in the bathroom. "Guess, I wasn't her type."

Tess is in the doorway. "What was your first clue, the black eye or the bloody nose?" She tosses the bag of ice at him. Face makes himself comfortable leaning against the clawfooted tub with the ice on his face.

Roxie, Oneski and Mack head for the door to shower and get some food before their shift. Roxie and Mack have wives that currently need wooing… or perhaps a restraining order. Tess brings Face a cup of coffee. She is surprised to find that Face has found solace on the cold tile floor. She stands in the door way as they chat.

"So tell me, Tessie, how goes it with your lawyer?"

"Complicated." Face sits up to sip some of the coffee.

"You have said that… what's complicated?"  
Tess takes a seat in the door frame. "You know Face… I don't know… there is this other lawyer that he had a relationship with… who is still around… not sure what the deal with it is…"

"Never known you to back down from a challenge."

"I'm not backing down. Just don't know if it would work… you know. Come on Face I'm a freaking firemen… not the most lady like of occupations."

Face taps her leg with his foot. "Hey… don't sell yourself short, Princess… you are hell of a gal."

Tess smiles at the compliment but it is still on her mind.

"If this guy can't see it… don't waste your time but from what I saw the other day… he sees it."

Tess rolls her eyes at Face. "You gonna lie here."

"Yep." Tess laughs at him as she goes to make some breakfast.

Harvey rolls over in bed. He watches her sleep. He doesn't know why this keeps happening. What is it about Scottie that he cannot let go of? Donna would kick his ass if it weren't Sunday.

He cares for Scottie but he is not in love with her. He doesn't even know if he could fall in love with her. There is too much history. He is well aware of his ability to self-sabotage his love life. This is exactly why he could not help Mike with his problems with Rachel. He knows how heavy the possibility of losing Rachel to law school is weighing on Mike. Though he would never admit it to him, Mike is like a brother. He couldn't help Marcus either. He stands in his kitchen making coffee as Scottie emerges from the bedroom in his shirt.

"There is an exhibit at the Met that I would like to see. We can grab a bite after." Harvey looks at her with a bit of a surprised expression. He didn't realize this was a date. "Scottie, I can't. There are a few errands that I have to run."

Scottie is put off a bit by Harvey's statement and visibly displays her displeasure over breakfast. She is bound and determined to win Harvey. She has the claim. She was here first. She gave up her fiancé for him. He owes her this.

Tess decides to get in a run before the shift. She changes and heads out towards the park. She loves to run in the park on Sundays especially in the fall. There is something about how the sun shines through the leaves.

She puts on her ipod and hits the trails. She is absolutely dumbfounded to see Harvey on the bridge seemingly waiting for her.

"You know, Harvey." She gives him a sly look. "If I didn't know you better, this would be creepy."

"Creepy?"

"Yes… crypt keeper kind of creepy." She stops and leans against the bridge next to him.

"You have been running this same trail for a decade." Tess is shocked at that statement because it is true.

"How the hell would you know that?" Tess cannot hide her expression.

"Because, I have been running this trail for a decade but you only run it on Sundays." Tess is not quite sure how to react that that information. It would sound weird from anyone but Harvey at this point.

"You have work tonight?" Harvey takes in the trees and the warmth of the morning sun.

"Six."

The two walk part of the trail. Tess leads Harvey up to the rocks. She loves to lay on them in the sun and it is too beautiful of a fall day to pass them up. They lie on the rocks at talk for a long while. Harvey opens up to Tess about Mike. He is at a loss as to what kind of advice to give him about Rachel. Tess takes in the information and offers Harvey a perspective that he had not thought of. It was a perspective that only someone from a family that large would have on how to handle an impossible situation. They talk about the bachelor party and how Mike handled the cops. Tess asks if there is any way she could thank Mike for his help. Harvey laughs and tells her to give him a car for a weekend. Tess actually thinks that is a brilliant idea.

Tess looks at her phone. She has to head home to get ready for the shift. She silently curses the firehouse at this moment, right now there is nowhere on earth than she would rather be. Harvey walks her to the subway station.

"You know it's amusing that you ride the subway to run."

Tess gives him a grin. "Ok Pot, you bring a driver." She flashes him a wicked grin.

"See you tomorrow, Kettle?" He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Pot."

As Tess turns away, Harvey yells to her. "Be safe, Tess." Tess waves as she descends the stairs. Harvey Specter is starting to grow on her.


	16. The Small Things

Tess heads to the house for her shift with Harvey still on her mind. Sully is pleased that all of the men are present and accounted for. There will still be hell to pay for the bachelor party but one step at a time. Sully is wondering why Tess is a bit lost in her own thoughts but lets her go for now, they have a whole tour to talk about it. It is time to get the rigs ready for the shift. The dayshift was busy which hopefully means a quiet night. It is a bit chilly tonight with the bite of fall now in the air.

Harvey spends the afternoon watching football and sorting his thoughts. There is a lot on his plate this week. He tries without success to sort his thoughts about the women in his life. It would seem at this moment, they all have reason to be rather displeased with him whether they know it or not.

There is Jessica, his mentor and his friend. He is unsure if he made the right decision but he is too far in for regret. Scottie… damn it… what is the hold that she has over him. Donna… Donna is hurting and he knows it. Trying to keep their past from his mind simply is not working at the moment. Tess… and then there is Tess… none of the other issues would have ever been issues if it weren't for Tesla. Right now their relationship is simple and fun. He wonders what the universe had planned that has thrown them in each other's way so many times. He is not a spiritual man… but this makes him wonder a bit plus… he likes her. He really likes her. She is so different than anything he has ever known and that unsettles him. The relationship with Tess has the benefit of being new enough that there is still latitude. Harvey drifts off to sleep in his chair. The worries of the week have been silenced by the comfort of his favorite chair at least for a short while.

The quiet night that the crew had hoped for is anything but quiet. They have been run ragged since the clock struck six. Car wrecks, calls and fires… and the worst of all… a subway fire. They are all blacken from the muck that is involved with a below ground fire. It is not the fire that sucks so much… add in the garbage and the rats and it is a scene that nightmares are made of… They clean up from the mess that is the aftermath of a subway fire and finally settle in for dinner at two am. The day wares on with more and more calls. Tess is thrilled that she is actually granting a favor by letting the other LT come in at nine. He needs a day off a month from now which means that she can get out of this tour from hell at the half way point.

By the morning, Tess is spent. She is more than willing to bail. Lt Monroe takes the helm and she is out of there. She heads to her apartment to catch some much needed rest. She wakes in the afternoon and decides it is time that she did something just for herself. She cleans up and dresses for high tea at the Palm Court in the Plaza. It has been a long time she allowed herself this indulgence. It brings back happy memories of her mother and grandmother dragging her and her sisters there.

She takes a table and looks everything like a lady who lunches. The one thing her mother beat into each and every one of her children, were the exquisite manners of gentility. She is quite surprised when a visitor stops by her table. Louis had the same idea for this afternoon. "Tesla, what a surprise."

"Louis, how lovely." She motions to the chair across from her. "Please."

"You enjoy the pleasure of high tea?"

"It is one of my favorite haunts. What brings you here?"

"I too am quite fond of the pomp and circumstance of the Palm Court. Plus the macaroons are to die for."

Tess tips her plate to reveal that she too is quite fond of a good macaroon. Louis joins her for tea and conversation. After small talk about opera and art, Louis brings up a different subject.

"I don't know if you remember where we first met?"  
Tess peers over her cup at Louis. "I remember you Louis, you were with Van Dyke at the time."

Louis is quite stunned that Tess remembers him. "You remember that?"

She smiles. "It was a rather significant moment in my life. I remember every detail."

Louis realizes that for him it was a case. For Tess, it was a moment that changed the course of her very existence. "I do not mean to sound like I was trivializing it."

"Nonsense, no offense taken, it was a very long time ago."

"Would you mind if I asked you a personal question." Tess is quite expecting Louis' question to be about Harvey but this is entertaining.  
"Sure."

Louis carefully prepares the question in his mind. "Why did you do that, knowing that you would have to give up such a lucrative career in return?"

That was not the question she was expecting. "When you take choice out of the mix… it is amazing what you can do, Louis."

"I don't follow."

"Louis, what they did… was wrong. It hurt a lot of people. A lot of people never recovered from what they did. It was an obligation on my part. It was never a choice."

Louis is impressed with her answer just as he was impressed with her then. The subject changes back to the finer things in life. He is curious as to how this firefighter seems to know art, music, wine and literature. She answers him simply. "I like art. I like music. I like wine and I read a lot." She quotes her mother. "You don't need to be a Rockefeller to be a refined lady. It is not what you are… it is what you know."

After an hour of company and conversation, Louis and Tess part company. As much as he would hate to admit it, he likes Harvey's new interest. Oddly enough, they have a lot in common.


	17. The Honor Business

As Tess parts company with Louis, she gets a text to her phone. Georgie has something for her to see. Tess figures since she has not heard from Harvey today, her night is open. She heads to her apartment to change and grab her cash stash. She knows when Georgie comes a calling… a purchase is in her future.

Tess enters Manhattan Exotics and is greeted like an insider. She walks past the Shelby. The showroom is like a baby book for her. So many of those cars were once her babies and there is a story for each one. Ironically most of them, or at least the really good ones, involved a break up. She does her best work when she is pissed to high heaven. The Shelby result of the ass hat of a broker who cheated on her with… sigh… Cliff.

Georgie sees Tess enter the garage and heads to greet her. "Tessie, me Darling, get your ass over here." Tessie has to laugh. Georgie is a big lug of Italian who thinks he's Irish. "Hey Puddin'." Georgie grabs her up in a big bear hug. At this point, they are like family.

"I called Paddy, he told me to give you a holler about this one. Glad you were off today." He shows Tess to the back room. She enters the back garage to see what was once a beautiful 1970 Ford Mustang Boss. "Damn, who was the U boat commander?" Tess walks up to it survey the damage.

"Mikie go grab the Captain." One of the mechanics heads to the office and returns with a gentleman dressed in a very expensive business suit. Georgie takes care of the introductions. "Travis Tanner, I would like you to meet Telsa O'Brien." Travis extends his hand towards Tess while she responds in kind. "Tess here is the best in the business. She is a Goddess with Mustangs." Tess is curious as to how this work of art ended up in its current state. "So who's handiwork is this, ex-what?" Travis gives her a confused look. "You can lead a horse to water but when you drown a Mustang like this… there is an ex something involved or a lot of alcohol and a hell of a story."

"Ex-wife." Tess gives him a knowing smile. This isn't the first won't be the last. "Can you fix it?" Tess walks around the car, she looks it over top to bottom and inside and out as Travis watches her. "Oh, I can fix it but it will take a while. Your accent is Boston, are you in town for a while?" Travis is surprised at her observation. "Yes, but I will be going back and forth."

Tess sits back and calculates in her head. "If you want it back to what it was, I have to track down parts. I would estimate at least 6 to 8 weeks if we get lucky on parts. For an estimate on cost, I'd have to get it on the rack at my shop." Travis takes in Tess' assessment. "Make is so." They shake hands on the deal. "Georgie, get with Paddy and get this bad boy to Jersey on a flat top."

Georgie takes a call leaving Tess alone in Travis' company for a moment. "Your name is rather unusual."

She smiles. "So is my father."

"Are you that Tesla O'Brien?"

This statement seems to be out of left field but stranger things have happened. She runs down her mental list of guys she has dated and this guy isn't ringing any bells. "Not sure what you mean by that?"

"Sorry, the Munley Cartwright Stanton case, are you that Tesla O'Brien." Tess is stunned twice in a single day her past has been thrown in front of her.

"That was a long time ago."

Travis senses the intrusion as Georgie returns. "We are all set, the car will be at the shop for tomorrow."

"Great. I can likely have an estimate for you in about three days." Travis and Tess exchange business cards.

"I will look forward to hearing from you." Travis shakes Tess' hand and then Georgie's as he takes his leave of the pair. He looks at the business card and tucks it into his wallet. Tess chats with Georgie for a bit before she heads out for the night.

Harvey has had a hell of a day. Ava is obviously displeased by the outcome of her case due to the sudden appearance of Travis Tanner at the office today. He is quite in the mood for a distraction. He sends a text to Tess' phone. The text brings a smile to Tess' face. They exchange Pot and Kettle texts and decide where to meet.

Harvey picks a quiet upscale watering hole for a drink. Harvey offers to pick her up but she is already close. Tess beats Harvey to the tavern. She gets a table and much to Harvey's delight has a very fine glass of scotch waiting for him. As he settles into the seat, he realizes that his day must be written across his face. She taps her glass against his. "Cosmic Collision." She takes a sip of her drink and inquires about the day. He tells her about the case without telling her about the case. He talks about Travis Tanner. She takes in the irony of her own encounter with Mr. Tanner.

Tess again listens to Harvey's tales of the office. She asks about Donna with genuine interest. Harvey jokes with her about her high tea with the queen. Tess is surprised that Louis mentioned it but she had a fine time with Mr. Litt. She finds him to be fascinating. They talk and laugh as the hours pass. She is beginning to wonder if this is a fine romance or a beautiful friendship ala Casablanca. Either way, she likes Harvey. She likes his swagger and his cologne. He smells divine. It is green and woodsy and very distracting in the best possible way.

The evening winds to a close as Harvey escorts Tess to her apartment. They linger in the goodnight kiss at the threshold of the doorway. Tess gets a wicked smile on her face as she gentle pulls on Harvey's tie. Harvey follows her into the apartment. He momentarily loses himself in Tess' peppermint kisses. There is a softness to her, a warmth that he has not felt in a very long time. It takes him back. Tess seems to reach through him in a way that he as long forgotten. The passion ignites between them. He loves the feel of Tess against him. She radiates warmth, her touch is gentle and refined. Harvey loses himself in her embrace. She asks him to spend the night and he does only the night does not end as he expects. Instead of sex, it ends with him falling asleep tangled in her embrace.

He wakes wrapped around her like a lover. Tess baffles him. She is not pushing for anything. She is not trying to overtly seduce him. She seems to know how to anticipate him. She knows this game as well as he does. Harvey is no longer sure if they are playing chess or strip poker. Though in chess there are moments when a well placed pawn is more powerful than a king.


	18. Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls

Harvey hesitates to wake Tess. He is enjoying this since it is a rather unique moment for him. Not a whole lot if his dates end up quite like this and he is not one to spend the night at someone else's place. He likes the control of his own environment. He relishes that this feels natural in a very new way. Tess has a way about her. She makes people comfortable. He has seen it in her interactions with Louis. He has seen it in her interactions at the firehouse. He saw it on the train and the day that they first met.

Tess rolls into Harvey which pulls her out of her slumber. She had almost forgotten that she had company. Harvey rolls onto his side as Tess lays her head on his arm. The awkward moment is a little less awkward than either had originally thought. Tess and Harvey chat over some coffee before he heads to his place to change for work.

Much to Donna's surprise, Harvey is late to the office. Her spidey senses tingle. From the look about him she knows he was out last night. At the rate he is pounding coffee and the ever so slightly offset knot of his tie… he did not have much sleep. She has not seen Scottie this morning and is making the auto-assumption that Harvey was with Scottie last night.

"Have fun?"

Harvey looks up at Donna's knowing look. She thinks he was Scottie last night.

"Going all Samantha on me already."

"Have fun just don't have amnesia."

"Men discovered fire. Women discovered how to play with it."

It is at that moment that it clicks in Donna's head. The coffee, the tie… the look… he was with Tess. She turns around towards him.

"You were with the firefighter last night."

This gets Harvey's attention. "Don't be such a Miranda."

"That explains he tie…the rush job shaving… you weren't at your place last night… I'll be damned. This one is actually getting to you."

Mike walks in time to hear the tail end of the conversation. "The universe may not play fair but a least it has a hell of a sense of humor."

"Can we cut the cake, I have a three way to get to?" Harvey shoots a look at Mike. Right now, he has had enough of the inquiry about his sex life with Tess. No harm in letting them rightly assume there is a sex life.

"Now who's being a Miranda… They are waiting for you in the conference room." Mike heads back out the door as Harvey puts on his jacket.

The scene in the conference one is one he dreads, it is time for the preliminary depositions with Travis Tanner. Ava has decided to sue the firm. Funny situation, get her off of a murder charge and she is still pissed about having to plead on the bribery charge. The one she didn't do… the other she did and she is pissed about having to pay for the crime she actually committed.

Scottie is the first up and Tanner is brutal. He goes after Harvey through Scottie. He knows every detail of their relationship including how Scottie lied to him about her fiancé. Harvey can see it in her eyes. Travis is going to break her and he needs to intervene. He needs to stop this as much for himself as for Scottie. The worst part is Jessica is getting to see one of his trigger points and that is not necessarily a good thing. It is never good for someone to know where the kink in your armor is, even if it is a friend.

After words with Tanner, Harvey needs a break. He goes to his office to collect his thoughts. Mike has heard what went down in the conference room from Donna. He knows Harvey needs some space and he needs a little time with Rachel. This decision is turning both of their lives upside down. Tess offered him a car for a weekend maybe this weekend is when he will take her up on it. They can use sometime alone… sometime away from the city. Mike heads to his office to make the call to take Tess up on her offer.

Harvey sits in his office watching the late day sun through the window. He is lost in his thoughts as Donna comes in. "Hey there."

Harvey looks up at her. She knows the look on his face. "Heard it was a little rough in there today."

She takes the seat in front of him. He does not want to talk about it. He knows he doesn't have to say a word. Donna knows. She knows him inside and out. She knows that he is torn about Scottie. She knows that he felt betrayed when she changed their game.

Tess is leaning against the truck. They have just finished putting it back into service after yet another fire call. She is lost in thought looking at her phone. There is a picture of a car on her screen. It is a black and white photo of a man leaning against a 1969 Chevy Chevelle SS. Tess stares at it for a long while before making a call.

"Hey Carmine, you know that favor you owe me."

"Hell Darlin, I owe you a hundred favors at this point… what is on your mind."

"I'm going to send you a pic… I want you to find me that car." She sends the pic.  
"You want a '69 Chevelle SS… that shouldn't be that hard to find."

"I want that '69 Chevelle SS. If that car is on planet earth, I want to know who owns it and how much it will cost me to have it. Trace it by the plate number in the pic for the vin number."

She can hear the silence on the other end as she knows Carmine is staring at the photo. "I'll see what I can do."

"If you pull this off… we are square."

"I'll find it, Tessie. Talk to you soon."

"Thanks, Carm."

Tess returns to staring at the photo for a moment before she is joined by Roxie.

"Hey LT… dinner is ready." Tess gives him a smile as she heads into the station.

Harvey is sitting on his couch with a record playing in the back ground and a glass of scotch in his hand. Scottie wanders into his office and pours herself a drink. She walks towards him and takes a position on the couch next to Harvey.

"You didn't have to do that today." Harvey opens his eyes to look at her. "Yes I did."

"No, Harvey you didn't. I can handle myself."

"I did it for myself as much as I did it for you."

"Harvey, I didn't mean to." Harvey cuts her off. He does not want to have this conversation right now.  
"Scottie, we had a deal when we started all of that… that we would not do that… you didn't tell me."

"Harvey, it is more complicated than that."

"How? You were engaged. That was something you should have mentioned. That means something Dana. You were getting married. That means something."

"Getting married to the wrong guy." Harvey wants to evaporate from the couch. This is not a conversation that he is prepared to have right now.


	19. Don't Make This Harder

"Scottie, don't." Harvey stares at the ceiling. "Don't do this."

Scottie gets aggressive. "What, talk about what we should have talked about a long time ago?"

"Scottie, I care about you." Scottie gets up and begins to pace in front of him. "Oh Harvey, I know you care about me. All you have ever said to me is how much you care about me."

Harvey knows this conversation is not going to a good place. "Scottie, we can't do this."

"Can't do what? Think I don't know about her? I saw her at your apartment."

"Scottie." Harvey sits up and follows her pacing. He needs her to stop this before either one of them says something that they will regret.

"Don't Harvey." She breaks his attempt to touch her. "What in the hell do you have in common with that firefighter?"

He stops for a moment with a smirk. "You know what, Scottie, I have absolutely nothing in common with her. Nothing."

At the moment it begins to get heated, Donna comes to Harvey's rescue by entering the room. Her mere presence essentially renders this discussion over. Scottie takes the moment to leave. She is not in the mood to deal with the wonder twins.

"Did I interrupt something?" She gives Harvey a sarcastic "you owe me one" grin.

"What is that going to cost me in Prada?"

"Oh Darling, that is going to cost you in Chanel." Harvey raises his glass to her. Donna…always had timing… Impeccable, timing.

"Don't forget tomorrow night, the party the Mayor is throwing. Jessica is expecting the partners to make a showing." Harvey rolls his eyes at her. "Don't roll your eyes. It is not black tie."

Tess is sitting in the common room with the boys as they are catching the game between calls. She is sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the back of the room quite obviously lost in her thoughts. Face notices her and decides that this is a much better story than the blood bath occurring on the TV.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Tess pulls her hands from her eyes as Face takes the adjoining chair. She gives him a smile.

"What is with you today OB1, you have been lost in the force today, what gives?  
Tess doesn't want to admit that she is wondering whether or not to give in and sleep with Harvey. Every fiber of her being wants him but taking it slow has worked so far.

"Nothing, just thinking about my next project. Why?"

"You are thinking about a car. Me thinks you are a terrible liar."

"I sent Carmine to find me one today." Face does a double take.

"Did you break up with that lawyer?"

Tess laughs, she forgot that Face knows her little routine with American muscle cars.

"No… just dating, it's not like we are... Hell, I don't even know what we are right now." Face looks her up and down. He knows she is lying.

"For God Sakes Tess, sleep with him already." Tess rolls her eyes. Damn him. How the hell can he tell?

"You are not exactly my moral compass, Face." As the words leave her lips the alarm sounds, it is time to go to work. Tess and Face walk out into the bays together

Sleeping with Harvey has not been the only thing on Tess' mind. Her father's retirement party is looming over her like a black cloud. She has arranged to be on shift for it but she knows staying on shift will be a long shot.

Harvey is waiting for Tess as she walks from the station to the train. "Hey there Kettle." He hands her a coffee. "Pot." She gives him that soft little smile that he has grown to adore. He asks her about her day and the adventures of the tour. She asks Harvey to tell Mike that she will arrange for a car for him for this weekend. Harvey asks what she is doing this evening, she tells him that she has an overtime shift. They talk for a few minutes more before parting company.

Harvey heads into the office as Tess heads for the train.

Louis pops his head into Harvey's office. "You taking Tesla to the party tonight?" Harvey is a bit surprised that this detail matters to Louis but he will play. "No Louis, she is working tonight… why?"

Louis' expression intrigues Harvey. "She is working during her father's retirement party?" This has captured Harvey's attention. "Father? This is a party thrown by the Mayor."  
Louis gets the smirk on his face that he gets when know obviously has information that Harvey doesn't have… and wants.

"Harvey, the Mayor is throwing a retirement party for the Fire Commissioner… Nathan O'Brien. Nathan O'Brien is Tesla's father."

Harvey never made the connection though it was obvious. She had talked about her brothers and family being involved in the department. She never mentioned her father. He knows she will be there, whether she wants to or not.

Daphne is waiting for Tess in her apartment. "Morning. Coffee's on." Tess lifts the cup in her hands to show her. "So, how's Harvey?" Tess rolls her eyes at Daphne. "You know his firm is going to be there tonight."

"Yes, but I won't"

"Tess, you seriously think you are going to get out of this?"

"I sure as hell am going to try." She walks passed Daphne and collapses on her bed asleep.


	20. It's No Secret

Tess is in the back room of the station working on some equipment when Oneski pokes his head through the door. "LT, your brother is here to see you."  
Tess looks up at him with a wink as Sully answers him. "Son, you are gonna have to narrow that down. She's got 5 of them."

Oneski gets wide eyed and scoots out the door.

"You know you are going tonight."  
Tess looks up from her work. "Not if I can help it."

"Tessie." Tess looks up to see Nate looking down at her. "Nathan."

"In the house, Baby Girl… it's Captain." She gives him a snide look. "In my house it's Lieutenant, Sir."

"Sul, how the hell are you." Nate shakes Sully's hand.

Nate is standing before her with another LT in tow. "Lt Tesla O'Brien meet Lt John McKenna. Your replacement for this tour. "

"Nate."

"Save it Tessie, Dad has friends in high places… orders from Batman himself."

"Batt Chief Wanye?"

"Your presence is requested at the ball, Princess."

"I don't have my…" Tess stops mid-sentence as her brother produces her class A uniform from behind his back.  
"I have to…" He produces a makeup bag and a key to a hotel room. "Face it squirt… you are in this with the rest of us. All for one… and one for…"

"Save it we are not exactly musketeers… possibly F troop… definitely not musketeers."

Sully gives Tess a look of support since he knows how hard she tried to get out of this. This is the last place on the planet that Tess wants to be tonight.

Tess walks out to find not one, not two but both of her brothers and her two brothers in law in their uniforms waiting to take her away.

Sully follows them out. Oneski can't help but notice all of the brothers. "Those all belong to the LT." Sully gives him a wink… Yep and there is still a cop, and a priest. Trust me…they are like the start of a really bad Irish joke."

Tess arrives at the party in her uniform. She mentally prepares for the dog and pony show that is about to ensue. The Mayor wanted all of them there for the photo op.

Harvey arrives to see Tess posing with her family for the photos. He is stunned by what he sees. There are five of them in FDNY uniforms, one in an NYPD uniform, one dressed in a normal suit, one in priest's dress and her sisters and her brother's wives. The photo needs a panoramic lens just to fit them all in. He watches Tess interact with them from a distance. Jessica comes up behind him. "Quite the family." Harvey gives her a sidelong glance.

"There are certainly enough of them." Harvey and Jessica are joined by Nathan O'Brien. Harvey did not realize that Nathan and Jessica are acquaintances.

"Jessica, I am so glad you could come." Nathan kisses Jessica's hand. "You look radiant as ever."  
Jessica gives him a big smile. Tess' father is a very handsome older gentleman. "Nathan O'Brien, I would like you to meet Harvey Specter."

Nathan gives him the once over. Harvey is unsure if he knows about his relationship with his youngest daughter. "Harvey my partner at the firm."

"I have heard good things about you, Harvey." As the conversation begins, a young woman walks over and requires the Commissioner's attention. "Alas, duty calls. Save me a dance, Jessica. Harvey it has been a pleasure to meet you." He again kisses Jessica's hand before they part.

"You did not tell me that you knew the Fire Commissioner."

"You didn't tell me you were dating the Fire Commissioner's daughter." She gives him a gentle chide. "Harvey, I have known Nathan O'Brien a very long time." She gives Harvey a wink as she walks away from him. Harvey takes a glass of champagne from a tray and walks up behind Tess.

"Fancy meeting you here?" He reaches around her and hands her the glass. Tess knew this was coming. Her class A uniform is not exactly the clothing she wants to be wearing at this moment in time.  
"You make this look good." Harvey gives her a flirty wink. "I love a girl in uniform."

"I'm not a stripper, Harvey." Tess gives him a wicked grin in return for the uniform comment. As Tess and Harvey chat, they are spotted by her brothers. Nate and his wife immediately approach. All of them have heard through the grapevine, as affectionately known as Daphne, about the guy who has appeared in Tess' life.

Tess was not quite ready to unleash her family on Harvey. She knows all too well what they can do by sheer volume. Tess introduces Harvey to her family… all of them. It is like a freaking receiving line. Harvey is quite enjoying this experience. He is getting to see a side of Tess that she seems to keep quite close to the vest.

The party is a typical retirement function. Nathan O'Brien's colleagues fete and roast him for his years of service to the city and FDNY. The reporters can't get enough of the big Irish family that he has and how his children are in the service of the city. Harvey notices how Tess dodges the cameras. He finds it to be a rather curious quirk of hers.

As the evening winds down, Tess knows what is coming. She has been trying to mentally prepare for it all night…. Donovan's. Nate and Frannie stand in front of Tess and Harvey. "Family meeting at Donovan's baby girl…. You coming?" She knows she cannot refuse this. It is easy to say yes when choice is not an option. "Sure."

Nate turns around towards Harvey. "You come too."

Harvey gives Nate a smile as he looks at Tess. "Wouldn't miss it." Harvey knows he is about to get a big lesson in all things Tesla this evening.

Donovan's is a typical fireman's bar with green walls, old oak and memorabilia everywhere. It reminds Harvey of a place his father used to take him and his brother when they were younger. The family is greeted like regulars by the owner as the brothers pull tables together. The group is slight more disheveled then at the party… the ties and jackets are lost and the sleeves of the uniform shirt are all rolled up. Tess' brothers want to check out her new guy so they make sure she is seated further away from him. Tess knows this is the trial by fire. So many of her dates never made it through the O'Brien Inferno… each brother is another circle of hell.

They toast and drink. Harvey gets to hear stories about each of them and plenty of stories about Tess which are offered up freely by her siblings. After a long while, their father arrives. They make a space for him at the table and have the family toast. "May we get what we need, may we get what we want but never what we deserve." The glasses are toasted and emptied.

Harvey helps Tess collect another round from the bar. "You know Tesla… you can be a very intimidating girl to have in man's life." Tess knows how this statement goes. "And why is that?"

Harvey looks over at the table. "You come with your own army. It's like the 300."

She looks up at Harvey. "Come back with your shield or on it, Spartan." She takes a pitcher and heads back to the table.


	21. Head over Feet

Tess' retort brings a smile to Harvey's face. He follows her back to the table. Being around Tess' brothers is dredging up his own past in his mind. He watches Tess interact with them. He can see their bond. The stories, the laughs the barbs make him miss what might have been. His own brother is now on his mind. It has been a long time since he has talked to Marcus. It might be time to extend the olive branch given the nature of their last conversation.

The evening ends at Tess' apartment again. The evening has been an eye opener for Harvey. He saw a side of Tess that had eluded him. He saw her with those closest to her. Part of him is jealous of what she has. He has never known this. He wants to know more.

Both of them are slightly tipsy from a very long night with a lot of celebrating. The good night kiss rapidly progresses and heads for the bedroom. Harvey is amazed at the passion from Tess. She is fiery and raw in the most seductive way. Harvey loves her touch and the feel of her against him.

Hours of love making end with both of them breathless at each other side. The only word that Harvey can think to utter is "wow" as he pulls Tess into him again. It is now a ridiculous hour and Harvey knows that he will be useless in the office. It has been a long time since he took a day off, time for Harvey Specter's day off.

Donna listens to the message three times before she believes it. Harvey is taking a day. She is not sure whether to be astonished, thrilled or concerned. It is so rare that she does not have a go to reaction. Mike pops up at her desk.

"Where's Harvey?"

"Harvey is taking a Ferris."

Mike's face distorts into the appropriate level of shock and awe. He leans down towards Donna.

"So what are we going to do?"

"The question isn't what are we going to do. The question is what aren't we going to do."

"You know if we played by the rules. We'd be in gym right now."

Mike gives her a wink and heads back to his office.

Harvey wakes late in the morning wrapped in the blankets. Tess wanders into the room with breakfast in bed. It has been a long time since he has experienced a morning unfolding at a relaxed pace and on a weekday none the less.

As Tess was making breakfast, she got the news she was hoping for. Carmine found the owner of the car. He took it upon himself to broker a deal for the car. Tess can pick it up tomorrow.

Tess loves the look of Harvey in the morning. She loves the polished masculinity of Harvey Specter Esquire but there is something very, very sexy about the ruffled hair and 5 o'clock shadow version of Harvey wrapped in her comforter.

Harvey and Tess spend the day together. They take in a French film and lunch. This was not the day that Harvey was expecting but he is enjoying it a great deal. The day has to end early. Tess has an appointment to keep this evening. Harvey has some calls to make of his own.

Harvey gets back to his penthouse in the early evening. He walks around the living room. He surveys several pictures on the shelf. He takes in a picture of himself and Marcus as kids. He recalls the previous night with Tess. He sits down on the couch with his cell phone. He stares at the number for a short while before connecting the call. It has been a long time since they have talked. As he hears his brother's voice, the words flow as if he had spoken to him yesterday.

Tess heads towards the shop. Paddy is still at the shop when Tess arrives. Paddy is surprised when Tess talks about taking the flattop tomorrow.

"Did you break up with the lawyer?" Tess has to laugh that is the second time in a couple of days that someone has said that because she is buying a car.

"No… just found the right car." Paddy rubs his beard through his fingers. "Is my Tessie falling in love, then?"

She gives him a sidelong look as she goes to the cabinet for the keys. "I wouldn't go that far."

"So, she is falling in like." Tess turns with the keys on her finger. "Yeah, I like him."

"Really like him." She laughs at Paddy. "Yeah… I really like him."

She takes the seat across him Paddy as he hands her a beer. "So this about the lawyer."

"Ok, I am not that transparent so you have been chatting with Carmine?"

"You can say that… Where is the car, Darlin?"

"PA."  
"How about we road trip this one, I'll go with you. It has been a long time since we have done a road trip. You working tomorrow?"

"Nope. Nate made sure that my schedule for the week was thoroughly screwed up."

"Ah, they made you go to your Dad's party, huh. That is what you get for going into the family business."

Tess makes herself comfortable on the office couch. "Come on. Crash at my place and we'll head out first thing."


	22. You and Me

Tess and Paddy head out in the flat top to make the deal on the Chevelle. They have a long drive ahead of them. Tess was thrilled that the car still existed and that it did not end up in a junkyard or somewhere ridiculous. She is just hoping that it is not too far gone.

She knows the interrogation is coming from Paddy. They have been in each other's lives for so long. What never was… made them family. She knows he wants her to fall in love. He wants her to have the life she should have had with Matt. Still, she can't help but find it awkward. She has plenty of experience with brothers.

It is hard not to fall for Harvey. The more time she spends with him, the deeper he is getting under her skin and into her soul. It has been too long since someone made her feel this way. It has been too long since someone crept into her thoughts at random moments and gave her butterflies. She has to get over the fear first.

Donna arrives to find Harvey at his desk bright and early with his own coffee. She saw Scottie yesterday so she knows exactly where he was last night. Normally she would hit him with a comment or two but there is something about him today. Given Scottie's reaction to him taking a day off… she will let him have this.

Harvey notices the lack of commentary. "What?"

"Nothing. Just be careful, Harvey."

This is the second time that Donna has said this to him about Tess. It makes him think and that is the point.

Two hours and three cups of coffee is all it took for the interrogation to begin.

"So talk to me baby girl. So tell me about this lawyer of yours. So who is this Harvey Specter?"

Tess tells Paddy the story of Harvey Specter. He is surprised as to how far it goes back…all the way back to the towers. Paddy knows how dark Tess' world was around that time. He remembers the pit in his own stomach when none them could find her. He knows exactly where her head and heart are when it comes to this new guy. Matt would have wanted her to allow herself this but Tessie is as stubborn as the day is long so he weighs in on the situation.

"Love is a minefield, you take a step and get blown to pieces, put yourself back together again and stupidly take another step. I guess that's human nature, it hurts so much to be alone that we'd all rather blow-up than be single."

"Dating that hippie chick again?" Tess knows the quote is from a chick flick. Paddy gives her a push on her shoulder.

"Yeah… dating the hippie chick again."

Harvey has been waiting for this moment all day. He waits for Scottie to get confrontational about where she knows he was. To his surprise she holds her tongue throughout the day. He is pleasantly surprised and a little suspicious.

Scottie knows the battle went to Tess but she has no intention of losing the war. She knows what she has to do. She knows Harvey. She knows him inside and out. This may take time but that is something she has plenty of.

Tess and Paddy unload the Chevelle at the shop in front of the guys. It is in rough shape but it is far from a loss. This has potential. Tess is rarely wrong about these things. Aaron wanders over to see if the old girl has any life in her. It is a rough start. The engine does not exactly purr but she's alive.

He has a theory about engines… all engines want to run.

Carmine wanders in upon hearing that they are back. He taps Tess on the back of the shoulder.

"Yes Carm, we are square."

Paddy is surprised to hear that knowing exactly what that means between Tess and Carmine. Whatever this car is… it means a lot to Tess.


	23. The Cold Place to Be

Tess pulls keys for one of the plated cars. She tells Paddy that she owes a favor in the form of a car for the weekend to the attorney who bailed out her crew. She leaves her Camaro at the shop and heads to the city in a Porsche that Mike had requested.

She heads into Harvey's office. She sends him a text from the road to say hi but it is really more of a heads up that she is coming. If she has learned one thing from her experience with men like Harvey, it is that they do not like surprises… and truthfully, she doesn't like them either. She has walked in on one too many situations that really sucked.

After she rounds the corner to head to Harvey's office, she stops and talks to Donna for a moment about the keys for Mike. Harvey is on the phone. Tess gives him a wave and heads to see Mike. Scottie notices Tess in Mike's office. Tess is going over the details with Mike as she hands him the parking stub and the keys.

Mike walks Tess back to Harvey's office. Tess is not surprised to see Scottie in Harvey's office as she returns. She felt her eyes piercing her skin while she was in Mike's office.

Donna and Mike cannot help but see the drastic contrast between Tess and Dana Scott. Tess is dressed in a cute jacket, jeans and Dr. Martens while Dana is dressed in what Donna has determined to be a Prada dress and Jimmy Choos. They could not be more different if you had intentionally planned it.

Donna does not know if she should intervene or stay the course. She has had enough on her mind with the problems with Stephen that honestly, Harvey's love life is secondary. Tess can see the rather animated discussion going on between them. She captures Harvey's attention for a moment and conveys the hand signal for "call you later."

Donna is dumbfounded. Tess kept her cool in a very Steve McQueen kind of way. Now, she gets it. She sees what Harvey sees. Donna is quite done for the day and grabs her purse. She offers to walk out with Tess.

In the small talk Tess can see Donna could use a drink about now and in reality so could she. They head to a small bar nearby for a cocktail. They chat for a long while about the challenges of men and dating in the city. After a couple of drinks, Tess has an idea. She is taking Donna on an adventure. Donna sees the glimmer in Tess' eyes and is more than game for a true distraction from the past few weeks.

They walk into the Hammerstein Ballroom. Tess mentions her name at the door and they are instantly taken backstage. Whatever the hell Tess has planned this is certainly more interesting that what Donna had planned for her evening.

They are given passes as they walk backstage. Tess approaches a guitarist from behind.

"Thank God you are pretty just in case this whole music thing doesn't pan out." The gentleman turns around with a huge smile.

"Damn, Tessie you made it." He wraps her in a hug as he notices Donna standing behind his sister. "Who is this beautiful creature?"

Tess moves to the side to introduce Donna. "Frannie, this is Donna. Donna this is my brother Franklin."

"The pleasure is mine Donna. You staying for the show?"

"Wouldn't miss it bro."

Frannie talks to one of the roadies. Tess and Donna are escorted to the side of the stage to watch the concert. Donna's smile is the sign that Tess made the right choice.

"Your brother is in Bastille?"

"Yeah, he's kind of cool for a band geek." Donna rolls with it as she takes in the fun of the evening. Fran doesn't use his last name in the music industry which explains why no one made the connection.

After the show, Donna and Tess hang with the members of the band. Tess gets a call from Harvey. She excuses herself and takes the call away from the racket of the room. She did not realize that Donna had sent Harvey a couple of pics from the show.

"So you are thoroughly corrupting my assistant?" Tess laughs at the big brother tone in Harvey's voice.

"I admit nothing and demand video besides it is just Frannie." Harvey suddenly makes the connection. He met Tess' brothers. He forgot one was a musician. He didn't know he was actually in a real touring band.

She wants to see Harvey and he wants her to stop by. Tess returns to the room and asks Donna if she is alright. From the look of Donna and Frannie at the moment… yeah… they are just fine.

"Hey Fran, make sure she gets home in one piece, kapish?"

Frannie waves at Tess. Tess motions back with the "I'm watching you" fingers to her eyes. She knows Frannie will take care of her or else.

Tess flags a cab and heads to Harvey's. She knows she has one more day before she is on a long stretch of shifts. She is going to make the most of it.

She arrives to find Harvey the way she likes him… slightly undone. They talk over wine for a long while. The conversations are becoming deeper and more meaningful. Out of curiosity, she asks Harvey if he had ever been married. He gets a very contemplative look on his face as he prepares his answer. "No, but close." He volleys the question back to her. Though she has answered this so many times before, it never gets easier. "No but close."

To her relief and surprise, Harvey doesn't ask the follow up question which is fine with Tess. She is not ready to answer that with Harvey. The evening takes the expected romantic turn. Harvey asks her stay.

The raw heat of their first night together smolders more tonight… The seduction is more deliberate and refined. Harvey loves way her breath breaks as they make love. The way her hands run down his back. She radiates a warmth through her touch that is tantalizing. He could get quite used to this.

He wakes in the morning with Tess draped across him. Tess knows that Harvey has to get ready for work. This is the awkward part of her world. Her schedule does not operate like the rest of the human race. They talk over morning coffee and head to the waiting car. Ray is surprised to see Tess with Harvey this morning. He takes Harvey to the office and then drops Tess off at her apartment.

Harvey is amused to see his slightly hung over assistant struggling at her desk. He places a coffee and a bottle of aspirin front of her. Sometimes even Donna, needs to be Donna'd.


	24. These Streets

During the course of the day, Scottie makes sure that Harvey is on the hook for the dinner meeting with new clients this evening. This is part of the divorce of the firms. He is a named partner. He will have to be there.

Tess heads to the shop to start ripping apart the Chevelle. She needs to turn this around quickly. To her surprise, the shop is slow as they wait for parts for the Mustang. They have already stripped the interior and pulled the engine. They have the body ready for what Tess does best. They pulled everything that was in the car out of it and put it in a box for her. She pokes through it for a minute. Two things catch her eye, a picture that was tucked into the spring on the seat and a baseball. She takes the box and puts it in a safe place for further inspection.

She has to be to work tomorrow, she needs to make headway on this project today. It has been a while since Tess did time at the shop. Paddy is happy to have her around. She is an absolute artist with body work and paint. The way she works is just different and at times, amazing to watch. She pulls on her coveralls and the bandana around her forehead.

Donna has noticed Scottie's constant presence with Harvey today. She is curious to see what the motivation is. Scottie has had so many chances with Harvey. It was a game between them or that was what Donna had always thought. Now, she sees Harvey when he has been around Tess. It reminds her of how he was when they first met at the DA's office.

Scottie brings out the high powered player in Harvey. Scottie and Harvey are cut from the same mold. They feed each other. There is no balance. Both of them are so dangerous. It is like mixing dynamite with TNT.

Donna maybe feeling sweet on Tess for last night but she knows Harvey. Tess is an opportunity for Harvey, it may not be a forever option but Harvey has dated 50 Dana Scotts, as far as she knows Harvey has never had a Tess.

Scottie has been playing the fence between Harvey and Jessica. She knows Harvey made a move on Jessica from Darby and she is planning on staying in New York. She has had enough of London. If Harvey can get his name on the door, there is no reason that she cannot get her name there too, one way or another.

The evening places Harvey and Scottie among the other partners at an elegant dinner. Scottie is turning on the charm. Harvey is resisting but old habits are hard. Scottie has plans for the evening.

Tess works away at the shop well into the evening. Paddy wanders back to the shop after hitting the auctions. Tess is in the back finishing some of the repairs to the body. He is surprised with how much progress that she has made in a single day.

This is quite obviously not a project car… this is a mission. They talk for a while before Tess washes up and heads to her apartment. She has work bright and early in the morning.

Harvey takes Scottie to work in the morning. She wants him to walk into her the office. He stops at the coffee cart and goes to meet Tess. At least she had last night. She flips her hair and walks into the office.

Harvey talks with Tess for a few moments. He is again feeling guilty about last night. He knows Tess doesn't know. He knows he is going to have to make a choice… soon. The known and the unknown is not an easy decision. Scottie is making him wonder. She is making him wonder if he is being played. He knows he made a mistake betraying Jessica. He wonders if Karma going to come back around at him with a vengeance.

Tess has enjoyed seeing Harvey in his usual spot. It has been a little while since their usual morning routine. Tess takes in the last few moments knowing she has a triple ahead of her. This is what she gets for tour interference from Nathan squared.

The boys greet Tess knowing full well they are going to come and go and Tess will still be there. Welcome to hell and it has a siren. The only thing that sucks more than a triple is a triple on a weekend that includes… Halloween. Time to let your freak flag fly.

Tess settles in with Sully for the first shift. At least she doesn't have to be the officer of the truck from the start. Sully enters the kitchen with a smile. "Oh OB1." The sing song in his voice strikes fear in the LT. It is never a good sign from a Captain.

Tess gives him the evil eye over her coffee.

"Always two there are, no more, no less: a master and an apprentice." Tess' face falls at the news not another probie. She barely has Oneski functioning without training wheels. She has the newbie for a full 24 hours… delightful. Sully taps her on the shoulder as the new firefighter is escorted into the kitchen after his tour of the house. Face gives her a wink before releasing MacKenzie into her care.

The tour begins with mischief night and the fun the city's juvenile delinquents. As the shift continues, Tess is fairly convinced that the delinquents are on shift with her. Face loves the Halloween shifts. It is far more interesting than the average shifts.

The first 24 hours passes in a slew of odd ball calls, freaks and general weirdness and that was only the lead up to Halloween. Before he leaves for the day, Face and Roxie surprise Tess with a cupcake. She was born on Halloween. She blows out the candle and makes a wish.

Tess is showing MacKenzie the maintenance on the saw in the back room as the LT from the engine pops his head in. "OB1 there is a suit here to see you." This time Tess is curious. The last time there was a suit to see her it was Harvey.

She rounds the engine to see Harvey waiting for her at the bay door. As she approaches Harvey hands her a bouquet of flowers. She knows she is not going to hear the end of this but she is surprised and touched. She doesn't know how he found out but she is happy that he did.

"Happy Birthday, Tess." They talk for a short while before they know that they have to part. Harvey walks away with a smile as he heads back to the office. Tess turns to find Sully smiling at her from the doorway. She didn't realize that he was still in the house. "Think he likes you." Tess rolls her eyes at him. Harvey is definitely winning her over. She looks down at her phone. She exchanges texts with various siblings, her father, Daphne and Cliff. Daphne has already asked if Harvey knew. Tess shares the picture of the elaborate bouquet.

Donna is happy to see Harvey's smiling face at lunch. She knows where he was and from the look on his face, who he was with.


	25. Dark Horse

Harvey is ready to jump out of his skin as Tanner starts his deposition. He knows this is not going to end and despite what everyone happens to think, Harvey Specter has emotions. At this moment in time, the emotion riding to the surface is anger, unadulterated anger. For argument's sake, he may have loved Scottie at some point in time. It was pretty close to love. He doesn't need Tanner beating down the women in his life to break him. He will do what he does best, he will close Ava. He just has to figure out how and when. First he needs Scottie to remove the Darby shackles from him to get this done and that is going to take some wooing.

The wooing of Scottie has pulled him away from Tess for the last few days and that is making Harvey uncomfortable. He has exchanged a few texts with Tess during her shifts but that has been the extent of contact since he saw for that brief time on her birthday. Fortunately, Tess has been preoccupied with a bad run of shifts at work and a project at the shop. The timing is perfect but he is finding that he actually… kind of… well… misses her presence.

Donna walks in catching him staring at something on his phone… again. "Harvey." Harvey doesn't answer or acknowledge her. "Harvey." Again, Harvey does not answer or acknowledge her. She pulls his phone from his hands. "What?"

"Stop acting like a 12 year old girl and just go talk to her. Mike has to return the Porsche and Louis has him on a case… go return the damn car before it's Grand Theft Auto." Donna drops the keys and the parking stub on in the middle of his desk. Harvey gives her the look as he puts the keys and stub in his pocket for later.

Tess is working away at the shop on the Travis Tanner's Mustang. She finished the Chevelle and has it tucked in the back of the shop. A delay on the parts for the Mustang allowed her to get the Chevelle done in less than five days. Paddy is in the front office as Harvey walks in.  
"Hi, is Tess here?" Paddy can saw the Porsche pull in. He wonders if this is perhaps the new guy in Tess' life.

"Hi, I'm Rick. Tess' partner." Paddy extends his hand towards Harvey. "Hi, Harvey. Harvey Specter… I brought the car back that Tess had loaned my associate."

Harvey is a little shocked at the appearance of Tess' partner. He has a bit of the Wolfman Jack thing going on complete with sleeve tattoos. It was not what he was expecting. Paddy on the other hand is not surprised at all, Harvey is right up Tess' alley.

"Come on, she's in here." Paddy leads Harvey to the garage area. As soon as the door opens, Paddy can hear the music blaring, Frankie Valley and the Four Seasons is pouring through the speakers. He knows exactly what this means. He puts his finger to his lips and leads Harvey into the garage. Now, Harvey is more than curious as to what is going on. The song changes to "Who Loves You." The men stand back and watch Tess theatrically sing along to the music as she is working on the car. All in all it is quite a show. At the end of the song, Tess sees movement out of the corner of her eye as she lowers the music.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

Paddy answers for the pair. "Long enough." Tess does not look at them directly though she can see the huge smile on Harvey's face.

"You know I'm going to have to make it look like an accident and bury the bodies in Jersey. It's a shame 'cause I was kind of fond of both of you."

"I'll leave you to the pretty baby. Night Tess." Paddy walks back into the office. Harvey walks into the bay where Tess is working.

"What happened to the horsey?"

Tess leans against it. "Lake… big lake." She looks over the car. "Well, since I like you. You know who's car this is?"

Harvey gives her a curious look. "Travis Tanner." That brings a smile to his face. "Alcohol or Ex?"

Tess smiles that Harvey's assumption was the same as hers. "Ex-wife." Harvey has a sense of poetic justice as he surveys the Ford U-Boat.

"What brings you here?" Tess gets Harvey a beer and herself something quite different.

"Are you drinking dirty martini mixer?" Tess holds the bottle. "Hell ya… lot better than the crap in Gatorade. I was in an oven a little too long… dehydrated." She taps the bottle against Harvey's. "It was a busy couple of tours. Seems there are a lot of mice with matches on Halloween."

"You must like olives?"

Tess laughs. "No… can't stand them."

"Tesla, you are definitely unique."

They are leaning on Tess' work bench. As they chat, Harvey looks down to have a picture catch his eye. He picks it up. It is a picture of him and Marcus. They were both very young. "Tess, where did you get this?"

At this moment Tess knows she is snagged. On impulse more that instinct, she makes a decision. "Come on… I want to show you something." She takes Harvey back to a tarp covered car in the back of the shop.  
"Close your eyes." Harvey obliges her request. Tess pulls the tarp from the car and walks back to her desk for a second. "You can open them."

"Wow, my father had one just like this when I was a kid." Harvey walks up to the car as childhood memories flood his mind. As he runs his hands down the hood, it occurs to him, the picture… where the hell would Tess have gotten the picture. He turns towards her.

"This isn't?" Tess nods as she hands him a piece of paper. "Tess, this is." Harvey stops as the names on the title hit him.

"Harvey this is your father's Chevelle."

"How the hell did you know my father had a '69 Chevelle?" Harvey is dumbfounded. Tess pulls out her phone. She shows him the picture she took of the picture at his penthouse. The picture of his father, Marcus and him with the car.

"How the hell did you find it."

Tess smiles. "That was easy…the plate in the picture. Traced the VIN and title. Kind of into cars, I like cars with a story."

Harvey realizes that Tess already had the car titled over to him. His name is one down from his father's on the title. "Tess, how much do you want for this? I have to have it." Harvey cannot take his hands off of the car. His father loved this car. Some of his happiest moments were in this car.

"Harvey… its yours. She hands him the keys." There is an old ratty baseball bat key chain on them just as his father left them. Tess knows her hunch about the car was right from Harvey's reaction. She could tell from the expressions in the picture.

"Where was it all this time?"  
"A barn in Lancaster."

"Like Amish country?" Harvey has to laugh. He is actually overwhelmed at this moment.

"Exactly. Actually had to use a horse to get it out of the barn." Tess sits up on the table as she watches Harvey. This is something she loves about this business. Every so often, you get the right car with the right guy and it's magic. Plus, she is kind of crazy about this particular guy.

"Where did you get the picture?" He points to the picture on the table. "It was in the car." Tess walks over and pulls out the box. She shows Harvey everything that was retrieved from the interior. Harvey pokes through the box. So much of it was his father's before he had to sell the car.

"Tess, this is like a time machine."

"Good thing I brought a flux capacitor. Want to take it for a spin?"

Harvey looks back at her with the giddy look of a kid at Christmas. "Had Donna insure it this morning."

"Donna knew about this?"

"I'll deny everything and demand video." Tess heads over to open the bay door.

Harvey is truly blown away by the outrageous gesture on Tess' part. She had no motive. She again asked for nothing. Harvey cannot figure her out. The one thing that he does know is that he doesn't want to let this one go…


	26. Closer to You

Tess opens the bay door and walks back towards Harvey. He is leaning against the car absorbing the moment. As Tess attempts to walk passed him, Harvey pulls her into him. "Tess, this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." Tess gets coy. "Well, Jessica sent you to Harvard, this is only a car, my darling Harvey." Harvey is surprised that Tess knows this detail. "That was as much for her as it was for me." Tess goes to speak but Harvey silences her with a finger across her lips. "Let me say thank you." He gently kisses her. Tess is surprised by this kiss. She has kissed Harvey… often and enthusiastically but there is something different about this one. This one goes to the toes. It felt like a movie kiss. Harvey kisses her on the nose as he runs his hand down her neck as she pulls away.

"You should definitely take this for a test drive to make sure it is in order." Harvey looks at her with a smile. "You didn't test drive it yet?" Tess gives him the soft smile that he loves. "No, wanted you to have the inaugural ride." Tess slips off the coveralls and hangs them up as Harvey pulls the car out. "Coming with me?" Tess smiles at him again as she walks to the passenger door.

They drive around Jersey for hours . To Harvey's delight, the car runs like it is riding on rails. His mind is flooded with emotions and memories. The pair stops at a diner for some dinner. They talk about car and the story of the road trip to retrieve it. Harvey asks Tess about Paddy. She doesn't directly answer his questions but he is in too much bliss to even care.

They talk about their siblings. Harvey asks Tess about her father. They talk about the relationships in their lives. Harvey opens up to her about what is going on at the office. He doesn't know what it is but Tess opens him up like Donna does. She just knows what to say and more importantly how to say it.

Tess makes the suggestion that Harvey go see his brother. She mentions using the car to break the ice. Harvey tells her about their last conversation not so long ago. Tess can sense that their history may be a bit rocky. That is something she understands. Her own relationships with her siblings, especially with her sisters have had rocky moments… lots of them. Tess is a bit of the black sheep.

The end the nigh back in the city and at Tess' apartment, to Harvey's surprise, Tess kisses him goodnight in the car. She smiles as she runs her fingers through the side of his hair. "As much as I would love to continue this night, we both have work in the morning and morning as in a few hours from now." She lingers in a final kiss as she opens the car door.

Harvey sits in the garage taking in the car and the gesture in a moment of solitude. It meant so much to his father. He can't help but take a moment to stare at the picture that started it all. He takes the picture from the shelf. It was a good day. They went to baseball game, a real big league game. It was their first game. His mother actually took the picture of them when they got home.

He can't figure out what made Tess look for the car. He wants to know what she saw in this photo.

He heads into the office the next day. Donna knows from one look at him that Tess gave him the car. She isn't surprised by many people but that conversation with Tess took her by surprise. There was no give and get… it was all give and that doesn't happen with Harvey's girls.

Things are rapidly coming to a head at the firm but at least it is Friday.

Tess heads into the station. Sully takes one look at her and knows. His Tessie is falling in love. It has been a long while since she had this glow about her. She walks into the kitchen and hands him a coffee. It is even the good stuff from down the street. Face walks in and takes one look at her before saying it. "You gave him the car… didn't you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She sips her coffee to hide her expression.

"Don't you lie to me you little minx. That wasn't a break up car…" He turns towards her and claps his hands. "Well, played my dear one… well played. I bow before the master." Tess knows that her motivations were not purely altruistic. At least they weren't completely at the start. If she wanted to trump the lawyer, she had to play on her field. This was her field. She just wasn't really expecting to give up the car this early in the game but the look on Harvey's face when he saw it made it all worthwhile. That was a magic moment. As Paddy would say, it was the code of the car. That car belonged to Harvey. It always belonged to Harvey

Sully is now quite confused by this conversation. "What did our girl do?" Face walks up next to him like a proud father. "Our little girl, grew a pair." As the words leave Face's lips, the alarm sounds. It is time to go to work. Sully sits back and again enjoys his coffee in the now quiet station. "Love it when the kid is early."

They are tasked with going to the floor above the fire. They each take their assignments. Face gives Tess a wink. "This conversation is not over OB1. See you on the other side." Tess is with Roxie and Oneski. They are making their way up through the smokey darkness. As they continue, Oneski asks a simply question. "Where do these stairs go?" Tess turns around to Oneski. "They go up." She leads him to the next floor.


	27. The Perfect Storm

Harvey could not have expected what would manifest over the next few weeks. It was the manifestation of Murphy's Law in all forms. He did not realize an off handed comment he made to Scottie would become an accepted job offer. He never expected to agree to front her buy in as a gesture of guilt and kindness.

Since moving to the States and working with Harvey every day, Scottie has moved to a full court press to win Harvey's affections. Harvey has been run ragged keeping up with the two women who share his love life. Scottie is also throwing his carefully orchestrated work life into substantial chaos by picking a fight with Louis. He knows why she is going it. He doesn't have to like it. Even Louis doesn't deserve the unprovoked wrath of Scottie. Adding to the chaos in his life is Jessica's very personal loss. He knows she is hurting and there is little solace that he can offer at this time.

He has never been so torn. With every passing moment, Donna can see it building within him. She also knows this is for Harvey to work out. This is something even she cannot affect. She knows this is going to build to a point where he will have to make some complicated decisions.

Jessica takes a moment to unwind at a familiar old haunt. She orders a drink and takes in the music that has begun to play. This haunt brings back more carefree times. She thinks back time where the spirit of youth triumphed over wisdom time and time again. She is joined by an unexpected but welcome old friend.

"You look like you could use the company of a familiar face." Jessica turns to see Nathan O'Brien taking the adjoining seat.

"I certainly could use a friend."

"I heard about Quentin. I am very sorry for your loss, Jess." Nate gently touches her hand.  
"Thank you, Nate." Jessica takes a sip of her drink and settles into conversation with an old friend.

"I don't know how you did it when Mary died. Quentin and I were divorced and yet it still breaks my heart."

Nate smiles at her as he answers. "Divorce terminates a relationship on paper. It doesn't terminate your ability to love someone, Jess."

Jessica has known Nathan O'Brien far longer than she cares to admit. A forgotten and flaming dinner introduced her to the younger version of Nate O'Brien as he put out her kitchen fire. That was the birth of a rather unique friendship. Jessica knows that Harvey is still seeing both Scottie and Tess. She knows this situation will eventually come to a head. She has plenty of experience watching his love life crash and burn. This time though, there is the potential for real pain on the part of the child of a dear and treasured friend. There is nothing she can do about it and she doesn't like the position that Harvey has placed them all in. If he chooses Scottie, then Tess will be hurt. Nate always told her that you are only has happy as your unhappiest child. Tess has so often filled that role even with 7 siblings. She has had more than her share of time in that role. If he chooses Tess, the firm bears the true wrath of a woman scorned and that is bad for business.

Jessica and Nate spend the remainder of the evening sharing stories of life, love and loss. It ended up truly being an evening that Quentin would have wanted her to have to celebrate his life.

It is a clear and bright early winter day; Louis is wrapped in his weekly ritual of rushing from the train to the office after a weekend commute to Boston to visit with Sheila. On this day, he is due in court and is unfortunately running late. He rushes towards up the stairs in the courthouse running right into Tess at the top of the stairs. Tess had been detailed to another house for the tour and was conducting a routine inspection. Louis is stunned and surprised to see her. He exchanges a quick pleasantry before rushing off into the nearby courtroom. Tess gives him a smile as she watches him dash off.

A while later, Tess and her crew are preparing to leave the building when there is a commotion around the courtroom where Louis had gone. Tess finds out one of the attorneys has fallen ill. The bailiffs flag down Tess to assist while they wait for the EMTs to arrive. Tess is the first through the door as she sees Louis slumped on the floor. It is clear that Louis is having a cardiac event. Tess tosses instructions at several of the men as she rushes towards Louis. Through the hazy of the pain, Louis is happy to see a familiar face.

After Louis was safely in the care of the EMTs, Tess grabs her phone to call Harvey. She hits the wrong number and ends up calling the office number that Donna answers. Tess tells Donna what has happened as Jessica enters Harvey's office with the same news.

Donna tells Norma to get a hold of Sheila and rushes off to the hospital. Harvey can't help but wonder to himself if the ongoing battle with Scottie somehow had something to do with this. He knows Scottie. He knows she is relentless. She and Louis have been locked in battle for weeks. He needs to stop this. He needs to find a way to bring peace to his life. Peace to his work life. Peace to his office. He needs to figure this out once and for all before it quite literally kills someone.


	28. Less Ordinary

Louis is going stir crazy in the hospital. Sheila has left to get some rest and freshen up at her hotel room. Louis drifts off into a nap and is pleasantly awakened by a visit from Donna. He notices a lovely delicate china cup, a thermos and a glided box from the Plaza. Louis knows exactly what this symbolizes but he did not know how Donna would know about high tea at the Palm Court.

"Wow you really are good. How did you know that I go to high tea at the Palm Court." Donna's expression is a giveaway.

"I am good. I am Donna, but this is not from me." Donna smiles and gently removes a small note card to show Louis.

"Would you like some tea?" Donna offers to serve which is not something Louis would ever turn down. A gentle smile crosses Louis' face as he reads the card.

"So who is indulging you?" Louis trades the card for a cup of tea. "I see they know your favorites."

Donna unwraps the box of macaroons. Louis savors the tea and the gesture. Donna reads the card. The gift is from Tess. Donna cannot figure out how Tess would have known such an intimate detail about Louis.

Louis sees the expression on Donna's face and indulges her curiosity. "Tess also enjoys high tea at the Palm Court." Louis is astounded by his sudden connection to Tess. She was truly there for him in a moment of dire need. She reached out to those who she knew he needed. So much has changed in a couple of days. There is something to be said for perspective.

Donna heads back to the office to find Harvey as she left him, tied up in knots. Jessica beats her into Harvey's office.

"Harvey, are you still dating Scottie and Tess?" Jessica takes a seat in front of him.

"How is that relevant to anything?" Harvey looks up from the page that he has mindlessly read and reread about twenty times.

"Harvey, you need to choose between them." Jessica's tone surprises Harvey. He doesn't know where this is coming from.

"You are the managing partner and you can tell me how to run our firm but you cannot dictate the terms of my love life."

Jessica's body language takes a stern turn. "Harvey, you need to let Tess go. You need to set her free."

Harvey is shocked by the words that she uttered. "Harvey, you brought Dana Scott into this firm. You decided to take that relationship to another level. You got us into this situation. Set Tess free."

Jessica does not let Harvey respond. She gets up and walks out of his office. Donna heard the conversation. After Jessica is a respectable distance away, Donna heads into Harvey's office.

"Did Jessica just order you to stop seeing Tess?"

Harvey does not look up right away. He knows he created this situation with Scottie. He cares for her. There is something about Tess. She is unlike anyone he has ever been around before and the car. That car was such a remarkable gift. His brother almost fell over when he saw. It started a conversation with Marcus that was long overdue. He has never been so torn. Scottie shares his passions. Tess feeds his soul.

"Harvey." Donna demands his attention.

"Not now Donna."

"Harvey, you are not going to let Jessica dictate your personal life… that is my job." She tries to make him smile. She can see the angst written all over his face.

"Harvey, if you are going to choose. Choose Tess."

Harvey is caught off guard by Donna's statement. "Why?"

"Harvey, why do you want to be with Scottie? She is always looking for a reason to be pissed at you. A reason for a fight… she has her gloves on more that Rocky and you just keep getting into the ring."

Donna knows those words are her cue to leave. Scottie has brought nothing but turmoil to the men she truly cares about. This has to end.


End file.
